For What It's Worth
by TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Book 1 of The Guardian Chronicles: Fresh from war, the last of their kind, and nothing but a TARDIS to keep them company. What are the last two Time Lords left in existence supposed to do besides wander the universe aimlessly with no true purpose? (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!) - {New} Doctor Who Series 1
1. Summary

**_Fresh from war, the last of their kind, and nothing but a TARDIS to keep them company. What are the last two Time Lords left in existence supposed to do besides wander the universe aimlessly with no true purpose?_**

~o0o~

The Guardian, now going by the human name Aria Carrington, has lost everything because of the Time War. The only reason why she's still alive is because of the Doctor, a man she doesn't know very well. Or at least, a man she doesn't know as much as she'd like to.

You see, after having lost her family to the clutches of the Time War, the Guardian fled to the Gallifreyan countryside with its sprawling hills of red grass and silver leafed trees because she really had no where else to go. At least not until the Doctor found her and took her in before they both then entered the Time War together and ended up destroying their own planet to end it all. An action that was the cause of the Guardian finally denouncing her title before picking the human name Aria Carington.

So, with their home world now gone, Aria and the Doctor find themselves alone together in the universe. The Doctor harboring guilt over destroying Gallifrey and Aria harboring guilt over helping him. Still, no matter how either of them feels, they need each other. However, they're both damaged to the point where they can't help each other just by themselves.

And that's where fraternal twin sisters Daisy and Rose Tyler come in.

Rose, a girl with a mundane job and a hapless boyfriend. And Daisy, a girl with a job she loves but can't enjoy because of her and Rose's overbearing mother. These two sisters are exactly what the Doctor and Aria need.

They just don't know it yet.

Rose will be the one to help the Doctor become capable of being the man that Aria needs. And Daisy will be the one to help Aria see that she can be worthy of the title she no longer wants anything to do with.

~o0o~

 ** _In other words, the Tyler twins will work to be the ones to make the Doctor and Aria better._**


	2. Cast

**_CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON_** as **_The 9th Doctor_**

~o0o~

 ** _GEMMA ARTERTON_** as _**Aria Carington**_ _ **The 2nd Guardian**_

~o0o~

 ** _FREYA MAVOR_** as **_Daisy Tyler_** **( _A.k.a. Companion to The Guardian_ )**

~o0o~

 ** _BILLIE PIPER_** as **_Rose Tyler_** **( _A.k.a. Companion to The Doctor_ )**


	3. The Stars Above (Prologue)

**A/N: Hello!**

 **And a new writing venture begins... Should be fun!**

 **Now, this is the prologue to the first book of what I hope will turn out to be an amazing series. *crosses fingers* And with this prologue, we get a little glimpse of the two girls that are going to change and be the start of the rest of the Doctor's and Aria's/the Guardian's lives.**

 **I think you're gonna like them. ️**

 **So...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **MARCH 26, 1998**

 _Outside, Powell Estate, Night_...

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Twelve year old Rose Tyler asked softly as she stared up at the almost pitch-black sky that was dotted with what was almost certainly millions of stars.

"Beautiful." Rose's fraternal twin sister, Daisy, stated in agreement as she, too, gazed up at the night sky while the two of them swung back and forth on the swing-set in the small playground that was located behind their estate building.

"Do you ever wonder if there's more out there?" Rose enquired, tilting her head curiously as she watched the stars as they seemed to almost twinkle.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, glancing at her sister.

"I mean, do you ever wonder if Earth is really all that there is?" She clarified as she turned her head to look at Daisy.

"Where's this coming from?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "It just seems like an... _odd_ fact that the human race are the only living beings in the universe."

"Maybe it seems like it's odd, because we aren't." She pointed out before looking back up at all the stars in the night sky. "Each of those stars could be different galaxies with thousands of worlds in each one."

"That's amazing to think about." Rose said quietly as she looked back up at the sky. "Too bad we have no way of ever finding out. I mean, at the rate technology seems to be going... you and I will be dead and gone before humanity can ever _walk amongst the stars_."

"Oh, I don't know." Daisy mused as she pursed her lips in thought. "I always like to remain optimistic about these sorts of things."

"You can be quite the dreamer, sis." Rose told her. "But that's what I love about you. You're always there to provide hope that there can be something more to strive towards."

"Very mature words, Rose." Daisy smirked.

"Well I am a whole nine minutes older, after all." She grinned cheekily, earning a nudge in the side from her sister.

Daisy just rolled her eyes, looking back up at the sky before gasping and pointing when she saw something that you don't see very often. "Look, a shooting star!"

Rose smiled wide and hopped off the swing before walking a few feet ahead, her sister following after her as they watched the natural wonder streak across the starry night sky. "Let's make a wish."

Daisy grinned, she and her sister closing their eyes as they each made wishes that were actually quite similar in nature.

Wishes which would become known to the two sisters, just seven years from that night, as the driving forces that would actually show them there really was something more that could actually be strived for.

Something more that can be what changes your life forever.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it!**

 **I know this was short. I mean, it was just a little over five hundred words. And I'm not too sure if I'm completely happy with it. Although, I still like the whole over all concept of it. ️**

 **Anyway, I have a little interlude for this book that's coming up next. And yes, I know this was the prologue. But, I have another little thing that I wanted to write for you guys before we get to the first episode.**

 **Don't worry, I think you'll like it.**

 **So...**

 **Until next time!**

 **_Love always,_**

 _ **~Maddy**_


	4. Interlude: Come Away With Us

**A/N: Hello!**

 **I'm glad to see that everyone seemed to enjoy the prologue. I hope I can continue to write a story you all will enjoy.**

 **Anyway, this interlude that you're about to read is based off of the trailer for series 1 of New Who. When I remembered it, I thought it'd be nice to put in right here before we jump into the actual story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Aria (who's title is "The Guardian") will be referred to as the Guardian when I write. However, the other characters within the story are going to call her Aria for the time being. If you've read the summary for this book, you know/can tell that there's a big reason why I'm doing that.**

 **So...**

 **Enjoy! 😘**

* * *

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

The Guardian peaks around the time rotor to look at you through your device's screen as she smirks mischievously. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"'Cause if you do, then we should warn you." The Doctor began as he walked up the ramp to join the Guardian at the console. "You're gonna see all sorts of things."

"Ghosts from the past." The Guardian stated as she twirled around the console, flipping a lever as she went. "Aliens from the future."

"The day the Earth died in a ball of flame." The Doctor added, rolling his eyes at the Guardian and her mannerisms.

"It won't be quiet. It won't be safe." The Guardian scowled at him, flicking him on one of his big ears as she passed behind him. "Oh, and it sure as hell won't be calm."

"Aria..." The Doctor sighed, shaking his head before he himself flipped a lever. "Anyway, we'll tell you what it will be..."

The Guardian grinned as she and the Doctor came to stand in front the console as they looked straight at you.

"A trip of a lifetime."

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go!**

 **I don't know if I liked this that much, but I wanted to at least give y'all a little glimpse of the Doctor and the Guardian since we've already gotten a little glimpse of sisters Daisy and Rose.**

 **ALSO, A NOTE: I'm just so happy to get things started with this brand new series! Aria/The 2nd Guardian, played by Gemma Arterton, is the incarnation after the Time War (like the 9th Doctor). Yes, there is a War Guardian (who we will meet much, much later). There was also another incarnation that came before the War Guardian (we will also meet her at some point as well). With that said, the 2nd Guardian is actually the Guardian's third incarnation (like how the 9th Doctor is actually the Doctor's 10th incarnation).**

 **THE 2ND GUARDIAN'S STYLE: She wears a black leather biker jacket with a light gold metal zip and buttons over a shadow grey thick strap tank top. She has dark denim blue jeans and black combat boots laced all the way up. She also has a silver wedding band etched with Gallifreyan engravings that she wears on her right ring finger at all times. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair is usually let loose, but is sometimes up in a small bun if it needs to be out of the way for any particular reason. She does not have a sonic screwdriver (yet ). Her personality can be like the 9th Doctor's in many ways, but she can also be a bit more snippy in certain situations.**

 **I hope you like her so far! ️**

 **Now, I shall depart from all of you for the time being as I begin writing this book's first official episode as well as dealing with the chaos of my college's finals week!**

 **So, I'll see you again when everyone makes their official debut in... " _Daisy and Rose_ "!**

 **Until then!**

 **💋 _Love always,_**

 _ **~Maddy**_


	5. Daisy and Rose: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

 **Goodness, I am so excited to officially get this story started!**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get this episode published. It's been a few months since I published the Prologue and Interlude, and I do apologize. ️ I won't bore you with a long explanation because I'm eager to get this episode going.**

 **P.S. ~ The 2nd Guardian and 9th Doctor's ship name shall be known as Gemopher (Gemma and Christopher).**

 **Anyway...**

 **Without further ado, I present to you... " _Daisy and Rose_ "!**

 **Enjoy!** 😘

* * *

 _Inside, Tyler flat, Daisy and Rose's bedroom, Morning_...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B–

"Mm." Rose Tyler stirred awake, rolling over and smacking her and her sister's alarm clock to stop it beeping before sitting up and looking over towards the other side of the bedroom. "Zee."

The mass of blankets on the other bed in the room shifted before a blonde head poked out, its owner opening one eye. "Morning."

Rose just giggled at Daisy before sliding out of bed, her sister not far behind as they began to get ready for the day.

•••

 _Inside, Tyler flat, Living room_...

As she sipped her morning tea, Jackie Tyler smiled slightly from her spot on the sofa when she saw her daughters rush out of their bedroom, Rose grabbing her bag from the back of a dining chair as Daisy zipped up her dark purple hoodie before she grabbed her bag and checked to be sure that her camera was in it.

"Bye." The fraternal twin sisters said to their mother, each of them pecking her on the cheek before rushing to the door.

"See you later!" Jackie called just before the door closed.

•••

 _Outside, London street_...

"See you at lunch!" Daisy called to Rose as they hopped off the bus while it slowed down, Rose going towards Henricks department store while Daisy headed towards the photography studio that was across the street.

•••

 _Inside, Henricks, Shop floor_...

Rose carried a pile of clothes, sighing slightly as she looked rather bored while trudging through the first half of her work day.

•••

 _Inside, Photography studio_...

"That's perfect, Aubrie. Now just hold little Edith against your hip and look at her and not at me." Daisy instructed as she snapped pictures of a mother and her little one year old daughter. She smiled slightly when she saw the little girl boop her mother on the nose, making her grin. Daisy smiled and took that opportunity to snap a photo of that perfect little moment before moving on.

•••

 _Outside, Trafalgar Square, Day_...

On their lunch hour, Rose giggled at her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, as they and Daisy sat next to a fountain.

Daisy grinned, snapping a couple of photos of her sister and Mickey as they teased each other, Mickey doing a little dance and spinning around as Rose laughed at him.

•••

 _Soon after_...

"Bye." Rose gave Mickey a quick kiss before they and Daisy all went their separate ways to continue their day.

•••

 _Inside, Henricks, Shop floor, Evening_...

Rose set another pile of clothes down on a display table just before a flash caught her attention, making her spin around to see Daisy standing there, camera in hand.

"Hello!" Daisy grinned at her.

"Trying to blind me with the flash on that thing?" Rose giggled, shaking her head as she made sure the clothes were where they should be on the table.

"Just happy the work day is over." Daisy shrugged, slipping her camera back into her bag.

"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

"Come on, better go." Rose motioned for Daisy to follow her, Rose quickly grabbing her bag before she and Daisy made their way to the front doors of Henricks.

"Oi!" A security guard waved a plastic bag in front of Rose's face.

Rose gave him a look, then sighed and took the bag before glancing at Daisy. "Come with me?"

"Sure." Daisy shrugged before the two of them headed for the back elevators, Rose pressing the button for the basement.

•••

 _Inside, Henricks, Basement_...

"Wilson?" Rose called as she and Daisy stepped out of the lift, Daisy looking around the dimly lit basement and not really liking the creepy vibe she was getting. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money." Rose called again as she walked up to an office door, Daisy following behind her. "Wilson, are you there?" She asked, knocking on the door. "I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" Still no answer. "Oh, come on." She grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a noise that came from further down the corridor, making both Rose and Daisy look that way.

"Hello?" Daisy asked wearily as she and Rose headed down the corridor.

"Hello, Wilson?" Rose called again. "Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?"

When the two sisters reached the end of the corridor, Rose opened a door to the storage room and flipped on the lights, which allowed them to see the boxes and racks of clothes, and dressed up mannequins waiting to be moved to the top of the building on the main floor.

"Wilson?" Rose called again, her and Daisy walking further into the room. "Wilson?"

"Rose, maybe we should j–" Daisy began but was cut off by the slam of the doors behind her, making her whirl around and run to them to try and get them open. However, they were locked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What happened?" Rose asked as she rushed up to her sister's side.

"I don't know." Daisy grumbled, turning to look at her sister. "It closed on its own."

Just then, there was a rustling that came from somewhere deeper in the storage room, which then made Daisy and Rose turn back around in that direction.

"Is that someone mucking about?" Rose demanded. "Who is it?"

The two sisters froze, gripping onto each other as they saw one of the mannequins actually turn to look at them before moving towards them.

"Okay, you got us." Daisy swallowed nervously. "Very funny."

Rose's eyes widened when other mannequins started moving as she and her sister backed away. "Right, we've got the joke." She said, panicking. "Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?"

Their backs hit the wall, making them gasp as they started to get the gravity of their situation. Rose quickly grabbed Daisy's hand and held onto it tightly, both of them closing their eyes as the mannequin raised its arm...

A hand suddenly grabbed Rose's free hand, making her gasp again before she and Daisy glanced back to meet the grey blue eyes of a leather jacket-clad man.

He grinned at them. "Run."

Not even protesting, Rose let the man tug her along as she herself kept a tight grip on Daisy's hand while all of them tried to stay ahead of the mannequins following them.

The three of them ran, just in time, through a fire exit before running into a lift.

•••

 _Inside, Henricks, Lift_...

As they all made it into the lift, the Tyler twins' eyes widened when the first mannequin put its arm in between the closing doors.

The leather jacket wearing man simply grabbed the arm and tugged, finally pulling it off, which then allowed the lift doors to close all the way.

Daisy held her hands on her knees before standing back up straight as she caught her breath. "Did you seriously just pull his arm off?"

"Yep." The man confirmed, tossing it to her. "Plastic!"

Daisy quickly caught it before tossing it to Rose, Rose fumbling before getting a steady grip on it.

"Very clever. Nice trick." Rose mumbled as she examined the plastic arm she now held. "So, who were they, then? Students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The man asked.

"I don't know."

The man frowned and turned back to face her, considering. "Well, you said it. Why students?"

"Well, I suppose it does make sense." Daisy pointed out, chiming in. "I mean, to get that many people dressed and actually being silly, it'd make sense that they'd be students."

The man thought it through, then nodded. "That does make sense." He agreed. "Well, done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." The man turned the idea down before turning back to the lift doors.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

Daisy glanced at Rose, seeing her staring blankly at the man before turning back to look at him more directly herself as the lift doors opened.

•••

 _Inside, Henricks, Corridor_...

"That's not funny, that's sick!" Rose exclaimed as she and Daisy followed him out of the lift and down the corridor.

"Hold on." He warned. "Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now." Rose shook her head, her and Daisy holding their hands over their eyes as the man used something on the lift controls, making them spark.

"Okay, who the hell are you? And who's that lot down there?" Daisy called after the man as she and Rose ran after him, seeing that they were close to the building exit. "Hey! I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic." He answered as he lead them towards the exit doors. "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He waved a small device in their face, their eyes widening when they realized it was a bomb. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no." He said as he opened the exit for the two sisters.

•••

 _Outside, Henricks, Night_...

"Go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." He said as he let them out.

Just then, a woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes came rappelling down the side of the department store with the use of some sort of grappling hook device.

"I checked all the floors." She spoke in a Cockney accent as her feet touched the ground before she had the grappling hook 'reel' itself in, then putting it in an inside jacket pocket (bigger on the inside pocket?) of her black leather biker jacket. "There's no one else left. We're clear."

"Good." The man nodded as she made her way over to him and watched as she just walked right in between Daisy and Rose, not paying their curious gazes any mind.

"It would probably bode well for the both of you if you didn't tell anyone about this." The woman said as she turned around to face the two girls. "Could get them killed."

"Bye now." The man waved once before he and the woman stepped inside, shutting the door behind them and leaving a confused Daisy and Rose standing there.

The sisters shared a look before the two of them slowly turned around to begin heading back home before they suddenly turned back around when they heard the door open once more.

"We're the Doctor and Aria, by the way." The man introduced, pointing at himself before pointing at the brunette woman who was with him.

The woman gave the sisters a small smile. "What are your names?"

"Daisy." Daisy answered, too stunned to lie.

"Rose." Rose answered in much the same manner as her sister.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy and Rose." The Guardian smiled at them.

"Now," The Doctor began, waving the little bomb he held in his hand. "run for your lives!"

With that, the duo shut the door again, Daisy and Rose then beginning to run away from the building.

•••

 _Outside, London street_...

The two sisters hurried along at the very edge of the sidewalks, both of them keeping a nervous eye on the mannequins in the window.

Finally, they bolted across the road, the two of them nearly being hit by a black cab.

"Watch it!" The driver shouted.

When Rose and Daisy made it to the other side, the top of the Henricks store exploded in a huge fireball.

The two sisters stared at it wide eyed and glanced at each other before they both ran down the street, heading home and going right past a blue police public call box that was tucked in an alleyway between two stores.


	6. Daisy and Rose: Part 2

_Inside, Tyler flat, Living room, Night_...

" _The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire._ " The BBC news reporter was saying as Rose watched that evening, Daisy sitting cross-legged across from her in an armchair while braiding her long blonde hair into pigtails. " _Earlier reports in the..._ "

"I know!" Jackie exclaimed as she entered the sitting room while talking on the phone. "It's on the telly! It's everywhere! They're lucky to be alive... Yeah, Daisy was with her!... Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like old Bibles. Walking in now, you'd think I was either of them's daughter." She said as she handed each of her daughters a mug of tea before heading back for the kitchen, spotting a familiar face as he entered the flat, "Oh, and here's himself."

Rose looked up as Daisy glanced to the side, both of them seeing Mickey enter the room before beelining straight for Rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile!" He told her, hugging her before glancing and pointing at Daisy. "Yours, too." He then looked back and forth between the two sisters. "You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe it, Rose, that your shop went up!"

"Mick, don't make a fuss." Daisy sighed as she shook her head, taking a sip of her tea before setting it aside and going back to braiding her hair into pigtails.

"Honestly, we're fine." Rose agreed.

"Well, what happened?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know!" Rose exclaimed.

" _A mysterious man and woman made the top floor blow up._ " Daisy thought.

"What was it, though?" Mickey asked again. "What caused it?"

"We weren't in the shop." Rose shook her head.

" _The mysterious duo got us away before it went up._ " Daisy thought to herself.

"We were outside, heading home." Rose told Mickey. "We didn't see anything."

" _They said their names were the Doctor and Aria._ " Daisy added mentally as she continued making comments in her head. " _Aria rappelled down the side of the store, and the Doctor waved the bomb in our faces before he and Aria went to blow the roof up._ "

"It's Debbie on the end." Jackie said as she reentered the room, holding out the phone. "She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview."

"Oh, that's brilliant." Rose smiled, holding out her hand. "Give it here."

And when Jackie handed her the phone, Rose promptly ended the call and handed it back, Daisy smirking as she kept to herself while continuing to braid her hair.

Jackie scowled at Rose. "Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput, and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again, and Jackie answered immediately. "Bev! Rose is alive! I've told her, sue for compensation. She and Daisy were within seconds of death! I know! Daisy was with her!"

"What're you two drinking, anyway? Tea?" Mickey frowned, glancing back and forth and seeing what Rose and Daisy were drinking. "Nah, nah, that's no good. Both of you need something stronger. We're going down the pub, all of us. My treat. How about it?"

"Mick, seriously, we're alright." Daisy insisted, taking another sip of her tea.

"Come on," He began, glancing at her. "you both deserve a proper drink." He said before looking back to Rose.

Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Is there a match on?"

"No." Mickey shook his head, but Rose continued to look at him suspiciously. "I'm just thinking about you and your sister, babe."

Daisy snorted, rolling her eyes as she lifted her mug of tea to her lips.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" Rose smirked.

Mickey squirmed under scrutiny. "That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, then." Rose shooed him. "I'm fine. We're fine. Go."

"Oh, and get rid of that, would you?" Daisy added, nodding towards the mannequin arm laying on the coffee table.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded before looking to Rose and giving her a quick kiss, then picking up the arm. "Bye, bye."

"Bye." Rose smiled.

Mickey pretended to strangle himself with arm before then just turning completely around and leaving.

Rose and Daisy then looked away from the doorway and sighed in unison, making them look at each other, both of their minds racing with the exact same thoughts of their evening escapade with the Doctor and Aria.

" _Fire then spread throughout the store._ " The television continued. " _Fifteen fire crews are in attendance, though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure._ "

•••

 _Inside, Tyler flat, Daisy and Rose's bedroom, Morning_...

When Rose and Daisy's alarm clock went off the next morning and Rose slapped it off, Jackie shouted from the kitchen. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

Rose flopped back down on her bed, turning her head to the side to see her sister's bed already empty.

" _Must already be gone._ " Rose thought to herself, sighing before actually dragging herself out of bed.

•••

 _Inside, Tyler flat, Living room_...

However, when Rose walked into the living/dining area, she was a bit surprised to see Daisy walk out of the kitchen with two plates in her hands.

"Why haven't you gone to work?" Rose enquired, sitting down at the dining table as Daisy sat a plate in front of her. "It's not like your job was blown up."

"The whole of Central London has been closed off while they investigate." Daisy reminded Rose as she sat down next to her. "In case you forgot, the photography studio that I work at is across the street from where Henricks now used to be. I can't go in to work until that part of town gets a bit less congested."

"Makes sense, I guess." Rose shrugged, picking up her fork.

"You know, Rose, there's Finch's." Jackie said as she walked out of the kitchen, mugs of tea in her hands. "You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose rolled her eyes as her mother set mugs of tea down in front of her and Daisy.

"Well, it might do you good!" Jackie insisted as she sat down across from her daughters. "That shop was giving you airs and graces, and I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek."

"But... Arianna is Greek, Mum." Daisy tilted her slightly.

"Okay, she is. It doesn't matter, though." Jackie shook her head as she stood up from the table, mug of tea in hand. "It's still a valid claim."

Daisy and Rose glanced at each other before bursting out laughing as their mother walked back to her room.

However, the sisters' laughing was interrupted when they heard a rattle from the door.

Rose sighed. "Mum, you're such a liar. We told you nail that cat flap down. We're gonna strays."

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie called out from her room.

"No, you thought about it." Daisy responded as she followed Rose to the door before they both paused.

The screws for the cat flap were on the floor, undone somehow... and then the cat flap moved.

Frowning, Daisy glanced at Rose before they both kneeled down to open it.

Cerulean blue eyes met dark brown while chocolate brown eyes met grey blue.

With widened eyes, Daisy and Rose quickly got to their feet before Rose opened the door as the Doctor and the Guardian shot up.

"What're you two doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"We live here!" Rose retorted.

"And why is that?" The Guardian crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"Er... because we do?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm only home 'cause a couple of certain someones blew up my job."

"Doesn't explain why you're here." The Guardian stated, looking to Daisy.

"I work at a studio across the street from where she works. Too congested in that part of town now. So I can't go in either." Daisy shot back, glaring at her. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, excuse me." The Guardian rolled her eyes before glancing at the Doctor. "I think we've got the wrong signal."

"Have we?" The Doctor frowned, looking at the sonic screwdriver again before looking back to Rose and Daisy. "You're not plastic, are you?" He reached out and rapped on their heads, making them wince in slight pain. "No, boneheads."

"Sorry to bother you. Bye, then." The Guardian waved at them before grabbing the Doctor's arm to tug him away.

"Nope." Rose said as she and Daisy grabbed their arms as they tried to leave and wrenched them inside. "You two, inside, right now."

"Who is it?" Jackie called as Rose and Daisy led the Doctor and the Guardian down the hall.

"It's about last night, Mum." Daisy lied easily. "They're part of the inquiry."

"Give us ten minutes." Rose added before continuing down the hall.

"They deserve compensation." Jackie said, the Doctor stopping while the Guardian went on.

"Rose deserves it more than me. I just happened to be there." Daisy added before following after the Guardian.

"Fine." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Rose deserves compensation."

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor agreed sarcastically.

Jackie finally gave him a look before smirking. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." The Doctor confirmed.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

The Doctor looked around, noticing that he was actually just inside the door, meaning that he was technically inside her room. "Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

The Doctor froze, finally getting the hint before he quickly shook his head.

"No."

With that, he headed down the rest of the hall after Daisy, Rose and the Guardian.

"Don't mind the mess." Rose said as she went into the kitchen. "Do either of you want a coffee?"

"Why not?" The Guardian shrugged. "Sugar and cream, thanks."

"Just milk in mine." The Doctor added.

"I think that we should go to the police." Daisy said as she went into the kitchen to help Rose with the coffees. "All four of us."

The Doctor looked down at the magazine on the table and sighed. "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien."

"We're not blaming you two, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose said as Daisy handed her a spoon to stir with.

The Guardian absently picked up a book and flipped through it inexplicably fast. "Hm, sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Daisy informed, she and Rose both completely oblivious to the Doctor and the Guardian's actions.

The Doctor picked up an envelope and read off it. "Rose Tyler."

"Ooh, a photographer." The Guardian muttered, seeing Daisy's open bag hanging on the back of a dining chair, her camera just inside. The Guardian then turned towards the mirror hanging on the wall and tilted her head as she looked at her reflection, smoothing down a few strands of her shoulder length hair. "So... Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes... Never done either of those before."

"Don't worry too much." The Doctor commented as he walked up behind her to examine his own reflection, prodding his large ears. "At least you didn't get these ears."

"All the same, he was nice." Rose recalled, sounding like she and Daisy had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Nice bloke."

"Luck be a lady." The Doctor hummed as he went and attempted to shuffle a deck of cards.

"Look. The point is, if we are all going to go to the police, we need to know what we're saying." Daisy chimed in as she stirred in the sugar for the Guardian's coffee, her and Rose missing the Guardian jump back when all the cards the Doctor was shuffling went flying everywhere. "We want you both to explain everything."

"Yeah, not a good idea." The Guardian shook her head, referencing the Tyler twins and the cards. Her and the Doctor then looked back at the door when the cat flap rattled.

The Doctor frowned. "What's that, then? You got a cat?"

"No." Rose shook her head, the Guardian suddenly jerking back when the plastic arm leapt up from behind the couch and wrapped its hand around her throat. "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate."

"Doctor." The Guardian choked out just as the Doctor turned around from the door, his eyes widening before he rushed to her.

"You know, I'd like to have another cat." Daisy mused, taking the cream Rose handed her before putting it in the Guardian's coffee. Said woman fell onto the couch as the Doctor pulled the hand away from her throat, only to stumble back as the hand whirled around wrapped around his throat. "But, you know, they can be a lot of work when you don't have much time to take care of them."

The Guardian panted, rolling her eyes as she sprung to her feet before quickly gripping the arm and trying to pull it off the Doctor just as the Tyler twins came out of the kitchen with mugs of coffee in their hands.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the duo. "What are you two doing."

"I thought I told Mickey to chuck that out." Daisy tilted her head as she and Rose watched the Guardian try and pull the arm away from the Doctor, not having much success.

"Is this some sort of weird skit?" Rose questioned as she and Daisy set the mugs of tea down on the dining table before turning back, only for Daisy to squeal as the arm suddenly let go of the Doctor's throat and launch itself over at her, pulling the Guardian with it.

Daisy choked and staggered back towards the couch, the Guardian grunting as she tried to pull the arm off of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose demanded, eyes wide as the Doctor quickly reached inside his jacket and pulled out the sonic, stepping out of the way as the Guardian and Daisy stumbled back and fell on top of the coffee table, smashing it under their weight. Rose's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God! Do something!"

"Just a sec." The Doctor said, stepping over the Guardian and Daisy as they rolled towards him, still wrestling with the arm. "Ah, there we are." He said, finding the right setting before looking back down at the women wrestling with the arm. "Here we go girls."

The Doctor quickly bent down and grabbed the arm, tugging on it a couple of times before getting it to let go of Daisy, said young woman and the Guardian rolling away from each other and panting as they got their bearings while the Doctor gripped the arm tightly, keeping it as still as he could while aiming the sonic at it. Without hesitation, he jabbed the sonic into the palm of the hand, making it go limp.

"Took you long enough." The Guardian panted, glaring up at the Doctor from where she and Daisy were on the floor.

"Oh, it's alright." The Doctor waved a hand as Rose knelt down by Daisy. "At least I've stopped it. See?" He held the arm up. "'Armless!"

"Oh, do you think?" Rose shot a glare at him before helping her sister to her feet while the Guardian got to her feet and snatched the arm away from the Doctor before hitting him with it.

"Ow!" He faked hurt before snatching the arm back from her. "Come on."

•••

 _Outside, Powell Estate, Stairwell_...

Daisy scowled while she and Rose followed the Doctor and the Guardian as they rushed down the stairs. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!"

"Oh, really?" The Guardian glanced back at them. "Then what are we doing right now?" She smirked before looking back in front of her again. "See ya!"

"But that arm was moving!" Rose exclaimed as she and Daisy continued to run down the stairs after them. "It tried to kill my sister!"

"Ten out of ten observation." The Doctor said in agreement.

"Seriously, though." Daisy huffed. "You two can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell us what's going on!"

"No, we don't." The Guardian said as the four of them reached the bottom of the stairs.

•••

 _Outside, Powell Estate_...

"Alright, then. We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone." Rose said as she and Daisy rushed out of their flat complex, both of them still following the Doctor and the Guardian. "You said if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice."

"And your point...?" The Guardian rolled her eyes, not looking back as she and the Doctor kept walking.

Daisy smirked. "Tell us, or we'll start talking."

The Doctor and the Guardian both paused at that, turning back to the Tyler twins. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

Daisy fidgeted. "...Sort of."

The Guardian couldn't help but smile a little, shaking her head. "Doesn't work, sweetheart." With that, she turned back around before continuing on.

"You heard her." The Doctor told them before turning back around himself and following after the Guardian.

Rose and Daisy shared a look before quickly running after them. "Who are you two?"

"We told you. The Doctor and Aria." The Doctor said, him and the Guardian not looking back at the two sisters. "I'm the Doctor and this is Aria."

Daisy squinted at them. "Yeah, but Doctor what? And Aria who?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied.

"The Doctor." Rose deadpanned.

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"He likes to think so." The Guardian snickered.

Daisy giggled. "And who are you again?"

"Carington." Is all the Guardian said. "Aria Carington."

She raised an eyebrow. "Taking a cue from James Bond, are you?"

"Love those movies." The Guardian muttered as the Tyler twins kept following after her and the Doctor.

"Come on, please." Rose insisted. "You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you both the police?"

"Nope." The Doctor shook his head. "We were just passing through. We're a long way from home."

"But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, so suddenly the entire world revolves around the two of you?" The Guardian rolled her eyes. "Believe us, you were just an accident. Got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" Daisy scowled.

"It was after me and Aria." The Doctor shook his head. "Last night, in the shop. We were there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down and it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you both is 'cause you've met us."

Rose looked at the duo incredulously. "So, what you're saying is... the whole world revolves around you."

"Basically, yeah." The Guardian nodded with a grin.

Daisy laughed. "You're full of it!"

"Basically, yeah." The Doctor agreed with her.

"But all this plastic stuff..." Rose rushed to walk alongside the Doctor. "Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"Just us." The Guardian stated.

"What?" Daisy asked, rushing to walk alongside the Guardian. "So you're saying you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there?" The Doctor countered, glancing over at Daisy. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly."

"And when you're all doing that, underneath you," The Guardian added. "there's a war going on all the time"

"Okay." Rose huffed and took the arm from the Doctor, making him stop to look at her, which made the Guardian and Daisy stop as well. "Start from the beginning."

Outside, Road...

"She's right, though." Daisy said as the four them walked along the road by the park. "I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic, which obviously neither Rose or I believe that, but if we do... How did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor answered. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Not exactly." The Guardian shook her head. "It's thought control." She informed before sparing a glance at Daisy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She waved her off. "So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story." Is all the Guardian said before looking straight ahead again as they all continued walking.

"Come on, seriously." Rose frowned. "What's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"No." She repeated after a moment.

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The Doctor could've laughed at the dubious looks Rose and Daisy were giving him and the Guardian.

The Guardian tilted her head slightly as she looked back and forth between the two sisters. "Do you believe us?"

"No." The two of them said immediately.

The Guardian smirked. "But you're still listening."

The Tyler twins stopped as the Doctor and the Guardian walked on.

"Really, though, Aria, Doctor." Daisy called after them. "Tell us... Who are you?"

The Doctor and the Guardian sighed in unison, sharing a look. These two girls just weren't going to give up, were they?

"Do you know like we were saying?" The Doctor began as he and the Guardian turned back to them. "About the Earth revolving?"

"It's like when you were a kid." The Guardian elaborated as she and the Doctor walked back over to the sisters. "The very first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks as if it's standing still."

"We can feel it, the turn of the Earth." The Doctor said as he and the Guardian took their hands, like they were wanting them to feel what they felt. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and we can feel it."

"We're falling through space, the four of us." The Guardian whispered, gripping Daisy's hand. "Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." She and the Doctor let go of their hands. "That's who we are."

"Now forget us, Daisy and Rose Tyler." The Doctor told them, taking the plastic arm back from Rose before waving it in her and Daisy's faces. "Go home."

Rose and Daisy watched as the Doctor and the Guardian walk off, then turned and headed back in the direction of their estate building. When they heard a strange wheezing noise and then the feeling of the wind blowing, they shared a look before quickly running back to try and see what it was, but there was nothing.

The Doctor and the Guardian were gone.


	7. Daisy and Rose: Part 3

_Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked the Guardian as the two of them went about working the controls of the console.

"What do you mean?" The Guardian questioned him, not looking up as she typed something into a typewriter-like keyboard.

"Oh, like you don't know." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, that is why I asked."

"Come on, Ari." The Doctor urged as he flipped a couple of switches. "It might do you good."

"I'm not like you." The Guardian sighed, pulling the monitor to where it was right in front of her face. "I don't come across people and ask them to run away with me after I almost get them killed."

"I don't do that." He frowned, leaning past the time rotor to look at her.

"Yeah." She snickered, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm only here 'cause you brought me along. This wasn't my choice."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor went and pushed the monitor away from the Guardian to get her to look at him, raising an eyebrow at her. "Would you have preferred the alternative?"

"Being dead and not having to live with survivor's guilt?" She asked, knowing full-well that it wasn't even a question. "Hell yes."

With that and a slight glare aimed the Doctor's way, she defiantly pulled the monitor screen back in front of her face.

"That's what you think this is?" He asked her quietly, watching as she went back to typing on the typewriter-like keyboard.

Sighing internally, the Guardian just shook her head. "And you don't...? Now, can we please just drop it?"

Not really having a good answer for that, the Doctor just went back to working the controls. "Look, like it or not, this is what it is."

"Doctor." The Guardian said, a worried expression growing on her face as she looked at the monitor.

"And also like it or not," The Doctor continued. "you and I, we're all each other's got now."

"Doctor." The Guardian said again, her grip on the edge of the console tightening.

"Look, the point is –"

"Doctor!" The Guardian shouted, cutting him off and finally getting him to pay attention to her. "We've got a problem."

"Don't we always?" The Doctor sighed before rounding the console. "What's the issue?"

"That." The Guardian jabbed a particular spot on the monitor screen with her finger.

The Doctor squinted, peering over her shoulder as they looked at the monitor. "You put out a tracking signal?"

"Well, duh." The Guardian rolled her eyes, gesturing at the plastic arm that laid on the console. "You didn't bring that for nothing. Come on, Daisy and Rose are in danger."

"Well, then," The Doctor rolled his eyes right back as he went and pulled a lever. "time to pay them and their... _friend_ a visit."

•••

 _Inside, Restaurant_...

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose wondered as she ate her meal, her, Daisy and Mickey all sitting together at a small table in a little Italian restaurant. "Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. Is that it, then, dishing out chips?"

"There are A Levels, Ro." Daisy suggested, her chin resting in the palm of her hand while she absentmindedly swirled her drink around in its glass with the other.

"I don't know." Rose sighed, clasping her hands together as she rested her elbows on top of the table. "Like I know that's what you did, Zee. And now you've got a job that you really like. Look at me... Never should've listened to that Jimmy Stone. It's all his fault, you know. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up."

"I told you I never liked him." Daisy shook her head before raising her glass and sipping through her straw.

"What do you think, Mickey?" Rose asked, turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

Mickey just stared at the two sisters, grinning. "So, where did you meet this Doctor and Aria Carington?"

Rose blinked, surprised by the question. "I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?"

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Were they something to do with that?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow as she set her drink back down on the table. "No...?"

"Come on!"

"Sort of." She sighed.

"What were they doing there?"

"We're not going on about it, Mickey." Rose shook her head, folding her arms on top of the table. "Really, we're not, because... I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think they're dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." Mickey grinned, putting his hand over Rose's, his voice changing slightly. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and Aria Carington and what they're planning, and I can help you. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Daisy blinked as she watched the way Mickey held his hand on top of Rose's, the way his fingers curled around the sides of her hand. "Mick... Why are you being weird?"

"Your champagne." A waiter said, approaching their table with a champagne bottle in his hands.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey shook his head, not taking his eyes off Rose and Daisy. "Where're the Doctor and Aria Carington?"

The waiter simply moved to the other side of the table and held the bottle out to Rose. "Ma'am, your champagne."

"It's not ours." Rose waved him off, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where are they?" Mickey snapped.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The waiter complained, Rose and Daisy both stiffening as they looked at each other with wide eyes. Their waiter hadn't had a Lancashire accent!

"Look, we didn't order it!" Mickey snapped, finally looking up before he grinned. "Ah. Gotcha!"

Rose and Daisy looked up, startled, to see the Doctor grinning as he started to shake the champagne bottle. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple."

"Time to stop being the third wheel, don't you think?" The Guardian suddenly asked as she grabbed Daisy's hand, making her whip her head around to see the Guardian standing there grinning. "Come on!"

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed, giving the bottle a couple more good shakes as the Guardian quickly pulled Daisy to her feet. "On the house!"

With that, the cork of the champagne bottle flew into Mickey's forehead, Rose and Daisy gasping as Mickey's face warped into plastic.

Plastic Mickey spat the cork out and grinned. "Anyway..."

Rose squealed, shooting out of her chair and backing away to be by her sister and the Guardian as the Auton Mickey stood and turned his hand into a chopper.

The plastic Mickey then wrecked the table before the Doctor wrapped an arm around its neck and yanked off the head.

"Don't think that's going to stop me!" The head warned before the body started flailing, getting up and causing havoc.

"Alright, we're out of here." The Guardian said quickly before grabbing the sisters' hands and tugging them along, pulling the fire alarm as they passed it, the alarm wailing. "Everyone out!" She called as the Doctor rushed after them. "Out, now! Get out! Just get out of here, now!"

The two Time Lords and the Tyler twins ran through the kitchens, the Doctor carrying the plastic head as they all ran out of a back exit.

•••

 _Outside, Alley_...

When the quartet made it outside, the Doctor tossed the head to the Guardian before using the sonic to seal the exit while Daisy and Rose ran to the gates at the end of the alley.

"Open the gate!" Rose shouted, banging on the locked gates. "Use that tube thing, come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected.

"Use it!" Daisy rolled her eyes, banging on the gates herself.

"Nah, that's alright." The Guardian waved them off. "Why don't we go in here?"

The sisters gawked as they watched the Guardian approach the blue police box sitting in the alley before unlocking it.

"It'll make more sense once we're inside." The Doctor told them before following the Guardian inside the box.

"You two can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose shouted as the plastic Mickey hammered on the metal door, making dents.

"Ugh." Daisy grunted, trying to pry the lock open. "It's gonna get us!"

"Doctor! Aria!" Rose and Daisy attempted to open the gate one last time, then ran to the box and dashed inside.

•••

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

The Tyler twins skidded to a stop, their eyes widening as they looked at the inside before they ran back out.

•••

 _Outside, Alley_...

They ran around the box, both of them still absolutely stunned, then watched as the plastic Mickey broke out of the metal door. Not wanting to get caught, the two sisters quickly dashed back inside the box.

•••

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

The two of them slammed the doors shut, both of them leaning back against the doors themselves, breathing heavily.

"It's gonna follow us!" Daisy exclaimed as she rushed up to the console.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried." The Doctor said as he and the Guardian moved around the console in the middle of the vast room. "Now, shut up a minute."

"You'll have to excuse him." The Guardian said as she wired up the Auton head to the console. "Manners aren't really his strong-suit."

Rose and Daisy looked around, stunned at the interior. It was copper and bronze, like coral, stretching from floor to ceiling... and it was massive! It was absolutely huge!

"You see, the arm was too simple. Although, it did help us track down the Auton that was with you two." The Doctor thought out loud as he went and checked the head the Guardian had wired up. "However, this head is perfect."

"Isn't it?" The Guardian grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "We can use it to trace the signal back to the original source."

"Right." The Doctor nodded in agreement before the two of them turned towards the Tyler twins. "Where do you want to start?"

The sisters both just took one look around and both said the one thing that stuck out. "The inside's bigger than the outside."

"Yes." The Guardian nodded as she leaned back on the console, crossing her boots at the ankles.

"It's... alien." Daisy managed to say.

"Yep." The Doctor confirmed, crossing his arms as he stood next to where the Guardian was leaning against the console.

Rose bit her lip in thought. "Are you aliens?"

"Yeah." The Guardian tilted her head. "Is that alright, you know, with you both?"

The two sisters took deep breaths, both still staring at these two strange individuals. "Er... yeah."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile slightly. "It's called the TARDIS, this thing." He gestured. "T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose looked back at the plastic Mickey's head, and her eyes teared up, thinking about him. Daisy moved her gaze over to where Rose was looking and clapped a hand over her mouth.

No, Mickey!

"That's okay. Culture shock." The Guardian told them, her and the Doctor not yet realizing what truly had the two sisters upset. "Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey?" Rose asked. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh." The Doctor blinked. "I... didn't think of that." He really actually hadn't. He and the Guardian had been so focused on the plastic.

"I'm..." The Guardian trailed off, her gaze darting from the plastic head to Rose and Daisy. "...sorry."

"He's Rose's boyfriend!" Daisy glared at the Guardian. "He pulled off his head." She shot a glare the Doctor's way. "They copied him, and neither of you even thought!"

As her sister shouted at the two Time Lords, something caught Rose's eye, making her gasp as she looked past them. "Are you just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor and the Guardian repeated, turning, both of them groaning when they saw the plastic head was indeed melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

Rose and Daisy grabbed onto the rail when the Doctor and the Guardian began frantically working at the controls of the console, the Doctor flipping a few levers and the Guardian flicking switches here and there.

"What are you doing?" Daisy managed to ask, her grip on the rail tightening.

"Following the signal." The Doctor turned the monitor around. "It's fading."

"Wait, hang on." The Guardian quickly rushed to help him. "We've got it. It's not lost. It can't be lost."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Almost there, almost there... here we go!"

Rose and Daisy felt everything settle, the Doctor and the Guardian then running for the door.

"You can't go out there!" Rose shouted as she and Daisy ran after them. "It's not safe!"

•••

 _Outside, Thames embankment_...

The Tyler twins gasped, looking around when they saw they were definitely nowhere near the Italian restaurant they had been at. Oh, no. It was nighttime now, and they were on the north embankment of the Thames right across from the London Eye.

"We lost the signal." The Doctor huffed.

The Guardian put her hands on her hips, biting her lip as she thought. "We got so close..."

"We've... moved." Daisy muttered, whirling around to face the Guardian. "Like actually moved."

"Yes, we have." The Guardian responded, not looking at her.

"Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here." The Doctor shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" Rose asked, coming up to stand beside Daisy. "It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head." The Doctor shook his head. "Are you two going to witter on all night?"

"Doctor." The Guardian elbowed him in the side as Rose shot him a glare.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey." Rose muttered. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!"

"You really are aliens." Daisy couldn't help but shake her head.

"Look, we've got a lot on our plate right now." The Guardian told them, having had enough the arguing and glaring. "Sorry if we forgot Mickey. But we're trying to save the life of every human being blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright." Rose sighed.

Daisy pursed her lips in thought, titling her head as she looked at the Guardian. "If you are an alien, how come you sound Cockney like me and Rose?"

"Oh, believe me." She let out a huff of laughter. "I am not Cockney. Far from it."

"Alright." Rose turned towards the Doctor. "Then how come you sound like you're from the North?"

He huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "Lots of planets have a north."

Daisy then turned to the TARDIS, as it was called. "What's a police public call box?"

The Guardian smirked. "You two ask a lot of questions."

Rose laughed slightly. "Well, can you blame us if we're curious?"

The Doctor just grinned at them all as he pat the TARDIS fondly. "It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He said, answering Daisy's question. "It's a disguise."

"Alright..." Daisy nodded slowly before shrugging. "Well, weirder things have been seen as of late."

"But what about this living plastic stuff?" Rose shook her head, trying to make sense of things. "What exactly has it got against us?"

"Not a thing." The Guardian smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the side of the TARDIS. "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. There's lots of smoke and oil, loads of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect." She leaned her head against the TARDIS as she thought out loud. "It's exactly what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the... in the, er..." She paused, swallowing while Rose and Daisy looked at her curiously.

"Anyway," The Doctor cut in, putting a hand on the Guardian's shoulder. "all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner."

"Any way of stopping it?" Daisy asked, managing to move her gaze from the Guardian to the Doctor.

"Oh!" The Guardian suddenly exclaimed as she came back to reality, quickly pulling a vial of blue liquid from her jacket pocket. "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic?" Rose repeated in surprise.

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor confirmed as the Guardian handed him the little vial. "But first, we've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hang on a minute." Daisy said, holding her hands up as she and Rose followed the two Time Lords along the street. "Hide what?"

"The transmitter." The Guardian answered. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic. So, therefore, it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter." The Doctor replied as the four of them stopped for a moment, the Doctor pacing back and forth. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure, like a dish, like a wheel. Close to where we're standing." He stopped before folding his arms, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye loomed 450 foot above them. The Doctor, however, did not seem to register this. "Must be completely invisible."

The Guardian took a look over the Doctor's shoulder and blinked, before slowly looking back to his face.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder before looking back, completely nonplussed.

The Guardian raised an eyebrow at him, nodding towards the London Eye.

"What?" He asked her again.

The Guardian rolled her eyes and nodded towards it again, Daisy and Rose standing off to the side as they watched this exchange.

Daisy tilted her head as she considered the duo. "Are you two always like this?"

The Doctor and the Guardian glanced at her. "Like what?"

"So... couple-y."

The Guardian scoffed. "Believe me, we are definitely not a couple." She then turned back to the Doctor. "Now, do you really not see it? 'Cause, honestly, you'd have to be blind not to."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked once again, completely bewildered as he glanced back towards the Eye again before pausing. "Oh..." He muttered before slowly looking back to the Guardian. "Fantastic!"

With that, the Doctor grinned inanely before running off, the Guardian laughing as she ran after him, Daisy and Rose sharing a look before they quickly ran after them both in the direction of Westminster Bridge.

•••

 _Outside, London Eye_...

"Think of it!" The Doctor exclaimed with a grin as the four of them came to a halt at the foot of the Eye. "Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive."

"The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires..." The Guardian listed off.

"The breast implants." Rose added.

Daisy snorted. "That'd be a sight to see."

"Still, we've found the transmitter." The Doctor said, thinking. "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Daisy quickly rushed and looked over the side of the parapet, catching sight of a large manhole entrance down below, a grin spreading across her face. "What about down there?" She asked, pointing.

The Guardian, the Doctor and Rose ran to join her, the Guardian laughing and patting Daisy on the back. "Brilliant, you are, Daisy!" She cheered before the four of them ran down the stairs to the manhole.

The Doctor took the lid off it, the Guardian helping him move it aside before the two of them climbed down the ladder underground, the Tyler twins only hesitating a second before following.


	8. Daisy and Rose: Part 4 - FINAL

_Inside, Underground_...

The Doctor and the Guardian climbed down the ladder with Daisy and Rose following closely after them, the four of them now all finding themselves in the chamber underneath the London Eye, red lights lighting everything up.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor mused, looking down into a huge vat that contained a huge, orange, wobbling mass. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

Rose looked down, taking it in before glancing at the Doctor. "Well, then, tip in the anti-plastic and let's go."

"We're not here to kill it." The Guardian spoke up, tearing her gaze away from the vat. "We've got to try and give it a chance."

"Come on." The Doctor nodded for the Guardian to follow him, Rose and Daisy watching them closely as they headed down the walkway before looking back down into the vat. "We seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Guardian watched as the Consciousness flexed, making her smile a bit. "Thank you. If we might have permission to approach?"

Rose and Daisy were about to follow when Rose suddenly noticed someone move out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, my God!" She shouted, running down the steps with Daisy rushing after her. "Mickey, it's me." Rose ran to his side. "It's okay, it's alright."

"That thing down there, the liquid," Mickey stammered, pointing as the Tyler twins crouched down on either side of him. "it can talk!"

"You're stinking." Daisy wrinkled her nose, then looked to the side. "Aria! Doctor! They kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." The Doctor waved her off. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

Rose's jaw dropped. "You knew that, and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor asked, but straightened a bit with the look the Guardian shot his way before the two of them walked down the stairs to a platform over the vat. "Are we addressing the Consciousness?" He asked, and the plastic flexed again. "thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest – with the greatest respect – that you shunt off?"

Daisy and Rose would have laughed at that had the vat not made a negative sounding noise.

The Guardian rolled her eyes at the Consciousness. "Oh, please, don't give us that! It's an invasion, simple as that. Don't go talkin' about constitutional rights –" The vat made another noise, and the Guardian scowled. "Oi! Did I say I was done?!" She shouted, and the vat fell silent. "This planet is only just starting. These amazing little people, with so much potential, have only just learnt how to walk. But, they are capable of so much more."

The vat then made another noise and the Doctor sighed. "We're asking you on their behalf, please... just go."

Rose and Daisy then looked down, their eyes widening. "Doctor! Aria!"

The Time Lords looked behind them, neither of them being able to avoid the shop dummies that grabbed them. One of them reached into the Doctor's leather jacket and pulled out the vial, holding it accusingly.

"That was our insurance!" The Doctor tried to talk their way out of it.

"I swear, we weren't going to use it." The Guardian quickly shook her head. "We were not attacking you. We're here to help. We're not your enemy, I swear we're not – what do you mean?"

The Guardian and the Doctor looked back again, the door sliding back to reveal the TARDIS, and the Doctor's eyes widened as he quickly looked back to the Consciousness. "No." He shook his head. "Oh, no, honestly, no. Yes, that's my –" He cut himself off, quickly glancing at the Guardian. "our ship." He then paused again, him and the Guardian hearing the Nestene Consciousness say something else.

The Guardian swallowed as her face paled slightly. "That's not true." She told the Consciousness. "We should know because we were there... We fought in the War. And it definitely wasn't our fault. We couldn't save your world. We couldn't save any of them! I wasn't even able to –" She cut herself off before she could blurt out that she hadn't even been able to save her own husband and two daughters. Those three had barely made it a year into the War that would ravage Gallifrey (and many other places) for close to four centuries (of linear time).

"What's it doing?" Daisy asked as the plastic roared.

"It's the TARDIS." The Doctor answered. "The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion."

"Get out, all of you!" The Guardian shouted. "Just leg it, now!"

Ignoring them, Daisy pulled out her phone and dialed her and Rose's mother's number. "Mum?"

" _Oh, there you are!_ " Jackie's voice came through. " _I was just going to phone. How's Rose? Tell her you can get compensation like I said. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me._ "

Rolling her eyes, Rose snatched Daisy's phone from her. "Where are you, Mum?"

" _Oh, hello, dear._ " Jackie said, greeting her other daughter. " _I'm in town._ "

"No, go home!" Rose shook her head even though she knew Jackie couldn't see. "Just go home, right now!"

" _Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. Tell Daisy I'll see you both later. Ta-ra!_ "

"Mum?!" Rose cried, hearing the line go dead. "Mum!"

Daisy sighed in frustration as Rose handed her back her phone before the two of them turned in time to see energy bolts lashing out of the vat.

"It's the activation signal." The Doctor explained. "It's transmitting!"

"It's the end of the world..." Daisy whispered.

"Just get out, Daisy and Rose!" The Guardian called as the dummies shoved her and the Doctor towards the vat, both of them trying their best at avoiding hitting the rail and getting thrown over. "Just get out! Run!"

Rose and Daisy turned as the stairs collapsed. "The stairs have gone!" Rose said before grabbing Mickey's hand, the two of them and Daisy running for the TARDIS.

Daisy suddenly gasped in realization. "We haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" Mickey wailed.

The Doctor and the Guardian grabbed onto the railing, the two of them sharing a look as they both refused to budge, even as the dummies pushed harder and harder at them. "No!"

"Time Lords!" The Nestene hissed.

Rose then looked down and spotted an axe, Daisy looking down herself to see what her sister was staring at before quickly looking back up. "Rose, don't."

"Just leave them!" Mickey cried. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Just trust me." Rose told Daisy, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you trust me, Zee?"

Daisy bit her lip, sighing as she relented. "Fine. Just... do what you gotta do, Ro."

Rose grinned at her, then bent down to pick up the axe before running over to a chain on the wall. "I've got no A Levels, no job, no future." She said, hacking at the chain. "But I tell you what I have got: Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I got the bronze!"

As the chain released, Rose grabbed onto to it and ran across the floor, Daisy watching her sister with wide eyes as she jumped into the air and kicked two of the dummies into the vat. With two of them gone, the Doctor and the Guardian were able to flip the remaining two over their shoulders, making them tumble into the vat as well, the anti-plastic dropping in, too.

"Rose!" The Doctor called as Daisy ran down to help them, the Doctor catching Rose as she swung back.

The Nestene screamed, and the four of them all looked down to see the golden orange plastic starting to turn blue.

"Oh, now we're in trouble." The Guardian grinned, grabbing Daisy's hand as the Doctor grabbed Rose's before the four of them rushed back up to the TARDIS. The Guardian quickly unlocked the door before she and the Doctor tugged the three humans inside and shut the doors behind them.

•••

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

The Doctor looked at the Guardian questioningly, as if asking her a silent question, a question that he had already asked her once before.

All the Guardian did was look right back at him, sighing after a moment and giving him a single nod, the two of them then going to the console.

•••

 _Outside, Alley_...

Rose and Daisy giggled as Mickey ran backwards out of the TARDIS and grabbed onto the nearest dumpster. Daisy just shook her head before pulling out her phone and dialing her and Rose's mum again.

"Daisy!" Jackie's panicked voice came through. "Where are you? How's Rose? Neither of you go out of the house, it's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they – !"

Satisfied that Jackie was alive, Daisy hung up, giggling again.

"She's okay?" Rose asked, Daisy nodding before Rose looked back down to Mickey. "A fat lot of good you were." She teased.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor questioned, Daisy and Rose turning to see him and the Guardian leaning against either side of the doorway of the TARDIS. "Easy."

"You were useless in there." Rose smiled slightly. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, we would." The Guardian admitted, nodding as she crossed her arms. "Thanks. Right, then..." She hesitated a moment, sighing before she continued. "We'll be off. Unless, you know... you want to come with us?" She offered, Daisy and Rose blinking in surprise as they looked to each other.

The Doctor chuckled slightly at the expressions on the Tyler twins' faces. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know." He told them. "It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

"Don't!" Mickey grabbed Rose's leg, pointing at the Doctor and the Guardian. "They're aliens! They're... they're things!"

The Guardian rolled her eyes. "By the way, if you haven't already gotten the impression, he's not invited." She told them, glaring at Mickey slightly before looking back to Daisy and Rose. "So, er... What do you think? I mean, I'd be a bit new with the whole traveling companion thing, but... you know, what the hell?"

"You two could stay here," The Doctor stated, continuing on from what the Guardian had said. "fill your lives with work and food and sleep, or you could go... anywhere."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Is it always this bloody dangerous?"

The Guardian smirked. "Oh yeah."

Daisy couldn't help but smiled back just a bit before looking to Rose, her little smile dropping at the look on Rose's face.

Unsure, Rose only swallowed. "Yeah, er... I can't." She shook her head. "I've..." Mickey tightened his grip on her leg, making Rose look down at him. "I've gotta go and find mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..." She bit her lip in thought for a moment before speaking again. "But, you know, Zee, this is... an incredible opportunity. You should take it."

"But what about my job?" Daisy asked, stepping closer to her sister. "I'll have to go back to it sometime. And I wouldn't want to go traveling around without you." She then sighed and turned back towards the Time Lords. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that –"

"Hey." The Guardian held her hands up. "We understand. No need to explain." She sighed disappointedly before turning to go back inside the TARDIS. "Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

The Doctor nodded, a bit disappointed himself. He knew the Guardian (who wouldn't admit it) really did need someone. Someone that wasn't him. And, even though he would never say it out loud, the Doctor had really looked forward to having the Tyler twins traveling with him and the Guardian... Well, better luck next time. "Okay." He said simply, turning back to follow the Guardian into the TARDIS. "See you around."

Rose and Daisy both watched as the doors closed before the TARDIS dematerialized, Rose then nudging her boyfriend with the toe of her shoe. "Come on." She said. "Let's go."

"Come on, Mick." Daisy sighed, helping Mickey to his feet before the three of them started heading off down the alley... when the TARDIS engines returned.

The Tyler twins quickly whirled around, stunned, as the Guardian poked her head out the door. "By the way, something the Doctor and I probably should've mentioned... This thing?" She grinned. "It also travels in time."

Daisy and Rose's jaws dropped, the Guardian only winking at them before going back inside and leaving the door open for them to follow.

Rose turned to Mickey. "Thanks." She told him.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Exactly." Rose smirked, kissing his cheek before grabbing Daisy's hand, said young woman laughing giddily as she and Rose took off for the TARDIS, both of them having absolutely no idea where they were headed. However, both of them didn't really even seem to care about that fact all that much. As long as they were together... And as they closed the doors behind them, the TARDIS engines starting up, they looked to where the Doctor and the Guardian stood at the console and saw the wide smiles on their faces that mirrored their own. Something about this felt right.

And they couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so... What do you think? Good? Not good? Should I even bother continuing? ;)**

 **I've wanted to write this DW series for a long time, and I'm happy that I've officially gotten it started.**

 **It's obviously different than my other DW series The Glorious Series. And it's also different in the fact that our main OC (the Guardian) is already traveling with the Doctor when they meet their companions (Daisy and Rose). I've thought ahead for this series quite a bit and have numerous great plans for it. I'm falling more in love with the Guardian now that I've really started writing her. I also love the backstory I've thought up for her (you got a little mention of it in this episode). We'll actually dive a bit deeper into it as the series progresses.**

 **Anyway, the next update you'll be getting in this book will be the episode " _The End of the World_ ", which picks up right where this episode left off.**

 **So, stay tuned!**

 **💋 _Love always,_**

 _ **~Maddy**_


	9. The End of the World: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, all!**

 **I'm glad that most of you seemed to enjoy " _Daisy and Rose_ ", and I hope that you will continue to enjoy everything as we move forward with the Doctor and the Guardian's story (sorry it's taken me so long to update this book). ️**

 **Anyway, in this, Daisy and Rose have now run off with these two strange individuals and are about to experience for the first time what traveling to far off places really can be like.**

~o0o~

 **Episode Summary**

 _The Doctor and the Guardian take Rose and Daisy on their first voyage through time, to the year Five Billion. The Sun is about to expand and swallow the Earth. But amongst the alien races gathering to watch on Platform One, a murderer is at work. Who is controlling the mysterious, deadly spiders?_

~o0o~

 **I, at long last, present to you... " _The End of the World_ "!**

 **Enjoy!** 😘

* * *

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

"Right, then, Tyler twins, you tell us." The Doctor turned to Rose and Daisy as they came up to join him and the Guardian at the console. "For your first official trip, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? Take your pick. What's it going to be?"

"...Forwards." Rose decided, speaking up first.

The Guardian smiled slightly, then looked to Daisy. "And what about you? How far should we go?

Daisy pursed her lips in thought for a moment before deciding. "Er... One hundred years?"

The Doctor grinned, pulling a lever and turning a knob as the Guardian flipped a few switches, the TARDIS landing a moment later.

"There you go." The Doctor told the two sisters. "Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

Rose blinked. "You're kidding."

"I do think that's a bit boring, though." The Guardian chimed in. "Maybe we should go further?"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Daisy laughed.

The Guardian and the Doctor went about working the controls some more, and the next time the TARDIS landed, the Doctor grinned. "Ten thousand years in the future. If you step outside, it'll be the year 12005. The New Roman Empire."

Rose giggled, shaking her head at the Doctor and the Guardian's demeanors. "You both think you're so impressive."

"Oi!" The Guardian leaned past the time rotor to look at her and Daisy. "We are so impressive."

"You wish." Daisy rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face.

The Doctor and the Guardian shared a look.

"I think we've been issued a challenge." The Guardian stated.

The Doctor grinned. "Well then," He began as they looked back at the two sisters. "challenge accepted. I know exactly where to go."

The Guardian pointed to the console. "You might want to hold on."

Daisy and Rose gripped onto the edge of the console as the Guardian and the Doctor moved around, flying the TARDIS. When they stopped, the two Time Lords stepped back in-sync and folded their arms.

Rose grinned excitedly. "Where are we?" She asked. "What's out there?"

The Doctor gestured towards the doors in response. "Take a look."

The Tyler sisters shared a look, grinning before bolting for the doors.

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

They opened the TARDIS doors eagerly and stepped out, their eyes widening as they took in the gallery they appeared to be in.

"I'm guessing this is some sort of observation gallery?" Daisy spoke, looking around the open room.

Rose walked down the flight of stairs leading to a few shutters in the wall, Daisy following behind her as the Doctor and the Guardian stepped out of the TARDIS; the Doctor going and using his sonic screwdriver on a panel to open the shutters.

"Humans... Fascinating species." The Guardian spoke, coming to join the two sisters as the shutters opened, revealing an enormous window that let them look upon the whole of planet Earth down below. "You always occupy your time with things such as thoughts about dying. Like you're going to get killed by... oh, I don't know: eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids... I haven't been to your planet all that much, but I always notice you seem to worry about things like that."

"But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive." The Doctor added as he came and joined the three women. "This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six, five billion years in your future, and this is the day..." He checked his wrist watch. "Hold on."

The Sun flared suddenly, turning red as something gold and orange then bubbled up and began to surround the planet.

"This is the day the Sun expands." The Guardian stated, crossing her arms as she glanced at Daisy and Rose – both of whom had gobsmacked looks on their faces. "Tyler twins, welcome to the end of the world."

•••••

 _Inside, Platform One, Corridor_...

" _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite._ "

"So when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked as the four of them walked down the corridor.

"Depends on what you mean by people." The Doctor shrugged.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens."

"Okay... So aliens are all gathering on a spaceship." Daisy said slowly, picking her words carefully. "There's gotta be a reason. Why?"

"Well, you got it right the first time: Observation." The Guardian stated, glancing at her. "This isn't really a spaceship. More of an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun."

•••••

 _Inside, Manchester Suite_...

"Mind you, when Aria said the great and the good, what she means is – the rich." The Doctor spoke as they entered a large observation gallery where one wall was just a window, all the way to the ceiling.

"But, hold on." Rose said as they looked out the massive window. "They did this once on Newsround Extra. The Sun expanding – that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." The Doctor nodded. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust." He informed them. "They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed out the window at tiny glints of light that were orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellites, holding back the Sun."

"But the planet still looks the same." Daisy frowned a bit. "Didn't the continents shift and stuff?"

"They did." The Guardian nodded. "But if you do your research, you'll find out that the Trust shifted them back." She pointed directly at the planet in question. "That – that's a classic Earth. But, of course, the money runs out and nature takes over."

"How long has it got?" Rose tilted her head.

The Doctor checked his watch. "'Bout half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we've come here?" Daisy asked. "I mean, is that what two you do? Like a jump in at the last minute sort of thing? Save the Earth?"

"No." The Guardian answered. "Everything has its time. Everything ends... It's Earth's turn now."

Rose gaped at that. "But what about the people?"

"It's empty." The Doctor assured. "They're all gone. Everyone left."

"Just us then." Daisy mumbled, leaning over to Rose.

"Who the hell are you?"

The quartet spun around as a blue-skinned alien with gold eyes walked up. "Oh, that's nice. Thanks." The Doctor responded, sarcasm very clear in his tone.

"But how did you get in?" The blue man continued. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's us, we're guests." The Doctor told him. "Look, we've got invitations." He pulled out a black wallet, flipping it open and showing it to him; the Tyler twins noticing that the paper was completely blank. "There, you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor, plus one. I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler. She my plus one."

"And I'm Aria Carington." The Guardian introduced herself as the Doctor discreetly handed her the little black wallet behind his back, the Guardian pulling it out from behind her back on her other side before showing it to the alien man. "And this is Daisy Tyler. She's my plus one. Now, are we good? Can we move on?"

"Well... obviously." The blue alien stuttered, caught off guard. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're onboard, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor explained to Rose and Daisy as the Guardian handed the little wallet back to him. "It shows them whatever we want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue." Rose whispered, pointing after the alien.

"Yes, he is." The Guardian nodded.

"Okay..."

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler... Aria Carington and Daisy Tyler." The alien announced as he took position at the podium. "Thank you. All staff to their positions." The quartet watched as more blue aliens entered the room. "Hurry now. Thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest: Representing the Forest of Cheem – we have Trees, namely Jabe, Lute, and Coffa." Daisy and Rose blinked as bark-skinned Tree people walked through the main door. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." The Tyler sisters watched in astonishment as a large blue alien on a floating chair entered the room. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Black-cloaked aliens entered, their faces covered. "The inventors of Hyposlip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you. Cal Spark Plug... Mr and Mrs Pakoo... The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light..."

As the alien continued the various introductions, Rose and Daisy moved their attention to the trees as they approached.

"The Gift of Peace." The Tree woman, Jabe, smiled. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." She took a rooted twig in a pot from one of her fellow Tree companions and held it out.

"Thank you." The Doctor said brightly, taking the plant before handing it to the Guardian who then handed it to Daisy who then handed it to Rose. "Er..."

"On behalf of the Tyler sisters, the Doctor, and myself – I thank you." The Guardian intervened before the Doctor could do something embarrassing. "And in return, we gift you with specially crafted environmentally friendly liquid fertilizer." She pulled out three miniature glass bottles of said solute from the pockets of her black leather jacket, each one with a little blue ribbon tied around it. "One drop of this whenever you're feeling a bit tired, or out of sorts, and you'll be as good as new."

Jabe nodded and took the three small bottles as the Guardian handed them to her. "Thank you. How thoughtful." She said as the trees then turned away.

"Quick thinking." The Doctor remarked, glancing at the Guardian.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, couldn't have you going and doing anything stupid now, could I?"

"You just happen to have little bottles of liquid fertilizer in your pockets?" Daisy squinted at her.

The Guardian grinned at her. "Gotta be prepared for anything..." She shrugged. "And I get bored sometimes, you know, so..."

"...sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The blue alien man, the Steward, continued.

Daisy and Rose watched a gigantic head get wheeled in, caged inside of a glass case. "What in the...?"

"The Moxx of Balhoon!" The Doctor greeted as the small, fat blue alien came up on his hover-chair.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." The Moxx greeted in return, neither Tyler twin trying to understand what he had just said. "I give you the gift of bodily saliva."

He then hacked and spit accurately into Rose left eye, said women jerking back with a squeak, but the Doctor just laughed. "Thank you very much."

The black-robed Adherents then came up to them, and the Guardian smiled kindly. "Ah, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Lovely." She glanced at the Doctor. "Doctor?"

He glanced at her. "What?"

"Your turn to give the gifts."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said."

"Why?"

The Guardian huffed. "Just do it."

The Doctor sighed then looked back to the Adherents. "Right, yes, er... I bring you air from my lungs."

At that, the Tyler sisters raised their eyebrows as they watched the Doctor breathe on the Adherents.

"Random much." Rose muttered, leaning over to Daisy.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The lead Adherent offered a silver ball with its metal hand.

The Doctor tossed it into the air, then handed it to the Guardian who then tossed it to Daisy who then tossed it to Rose who then tossed it back to Daisy, said Tyler then just tossing it up and down.

"And last but not least, our very special guest." The Steward said. "Ladies and Gentlemen and Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

The Tyler twins' eyes widened when a face on a piece of skin was rolled in, stretched across a rectangular frame.

"Oh, now, don't stare." Cassandra said, two men in head-to-toe hospital whites accompanying her. "I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference. Look how thin I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me!"

Her attendants sprayed something on her, and then she continued. "Truly, I am the last Human." Daisy and Rose shared a look before turning back to look at Cassandra. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." She sniffled. "Oh, no tears! No tears! I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts! From Earth itself – the last remaining ostrich egg!" The Tyler sisters watched with wide eyes as the egg was brought in. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?"

There was a snort behind them, and Rose and Daisy couldn't help but glance back to see the Guardian as she covered up a giggle while the Doctor had an amused expression on his face himself. The Guardian quickly motioned for them to look back to Cassandra, which they did.

"Who knows? Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." Cassandra continued as a juke box was then wheeled in. "And here, another rarity." She stated as Daisy and Rose began to slowly walk around her, their eyes widening even further when they saw just exactly how thin Cassandra really was. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

"Seriously?" Daisy thought as _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell began playing, but couldn't help but tap her foot a little to the beat.

The Doctor bopped his head in time to the music as the Guardian began dancing a little, nudging Daisy playfully and making the blonde laugh.

"Refreshments will now be served." The Steward announced. "Earth Death in thirty minutes."

Rose looked around, a lost and overwhelmed expression on her face. Everywhere she looked there were aliens, but no other humans. Well, no other humans except for Daisy.

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore.

Rose quickly grabbed Daisy's hand as the Doctor and the Guardian were distracted by a few other aliens. Rose abruptly tugged her sister away, making her squeak as she basically dragged her from the room.

The Doctor was still bopping along to the music when the Guardian looked around. "Where are Daisy and Rose?"

The Doctor looked around, him and the Guardian just catching sight of Rose rushing from the room while tugging Daisy along behind her. The two of them went to go after the Tyler sisters, but were blocked by Jabe.

"Doctor? Aria?" Jabe asked, raising a device, the Doctor and the Guardian wincing at the flash it gave. "Thank you." She smiled before the duo then proceeded on.

Jabe then walked in the opposite direction, looking down at her device's screen intently.

"Identify species." She told the device, trying to get it to tell her the Doctor and the Guardian's origins. She frowned when the device made a small whistling noise. "Now, stop it." She said. "Identify their race. Where are they from?" She enquired. After a moment, the device made another noise.

Jabe stared at the screen in disbelief, even frowning when she saw the label by the Guardian's image did not say _Aria Carington_. She gazed down at the Guardian and the Doctor's images side-by-side, utterly bewildered, speaking in a hushed tone.

"That's impossible..."


	10. The End of the World: Part 2

_Inside, Platform One room, Shaft_...

"Rose, slow down." Daisy said as her sister pulled her along until they came upon a window. "Seriously, what's the problem?" She asked as Rose dropped her hand and stepped up to the window.

"Are you not overwhelmed?" Rose enquired, not looking away from the window and keeping her gaze trained on the growing Sun. "Our planet is dying."

"Well... maybe a little." Daisy answered, shrugging as she came up next to her to look out window herself. "But we are billions of years in the future... We're not technically alive by this time, we wouldn't know."

"But we do know 'cause we're watching it right now." Rose glanced at her before looking out the window again.

Daisy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a noise that made her and Rose both turn around to be met with the sight of another one of the staff (this one female) as she appeared around the corner, wearing overalls and a baseball cap of sorts.

"Sorry." Daisy apologized. "Are we allowed to be in here?"

The woman blinked before whispering. "...You have to give us permission to talk."

The Tyler sisters shared a look. "Er..." Rose started, unsure as she and Daisy looked back to the woman. "You... have permission?"

"Thank you." She smiled. "And no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"'Kay..." Daisy muttered as the woman went to a wall panel and unlocked it. "Sorry, uh, what's your name?"

"Raffalo." She answered.

"Raffalo?"

"Yes, Miss. I won't be long. I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

Rose tilted her head slightly as she and Daisy continued to speak with Raffalo. "So... you're a plumber."

"That's right, Miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

Raffalo kind of laughed. "I hope so, else I'm out of a job."

Daisy smiled a bit at that. "So, Raffalo, where're you from?" She asked, leaning against a wall.

"Crespallion."

"And that's a planet, yeah?" Rose enquired as she leaned against the wall beside Daisy.

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex Fifty-Six." Raffalo explained to them. "And where are you both from?" She enquired before seeming to remember herself and adding on quickly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all." Rose shook her head. "Er... I don't know. I s'pose you could say we're from a long way away. We sort of just... hitched a lift with this man and woman... We didn't even think about it." She realized, looking to Daisy. "We don't even know who they are. They're complete strangers."

Daisy sighed before looking to Raffalo. "It was really lovely meeting you, but don't let us keep you." She said, grabbing Rose's hand. "Good luck with it."

"Thank you." Raffalo smiled. "And, er... thank you, for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"'Kay." She smiled. "See you later."

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately? Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you._ "

"I s'pose if they are going to come after us, they'll be a bit delayed." Daisy remarked as she and Rose now sat on the steps, looking out the large viewing window at the ever-expanding Sun. She absentmindedly tossed the Adherents' silver ball up and down, biting her bottom lip slightly as she thought. "Still, what a sight to gaze upon as we wait."

" _Earth Death in twenty-five minutes._ "

"Oh, thanks." Rose looked up at the sound of the announcement, not really taking in the words that Daisy was saying. She then looked down at the twig in the little pot she held in her hand, holding it up to spin it around. "Hello." She smiled, twisting it around. "My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related."

"And my name's Daisy, and you're talking to a twig." Daisy's voice alerted Rose, reminding her that she wasn't actually alone. "You're losing it." She stated, setting her Adherents' ball down behind her as she turned a bit more towards Rose. "You alright?"

"Are you really asking me that question?" Rose retorted, turning towards her sister.

"Oi, now!" The Doctor's voice shouted from not too far off. "Careful with that! Park it properly! No scratches!"

"Daisy? Rose? Are you in there?" The Guardian's voice floated through door, the Tyler twins turning around just in time to see her and the Doctor walk into the room.

"Aye aye." The Doctor grinned as he and the Guardian plopped down on the other side of the steps. "What do you think, then?"

"Great." Daisy grinned in return, leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah, once you get past the slightly psychic paper." Rose chimed in. "They're just so... alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien."

"I think that's kind of their thing." Daisy commented. "Aliens will be aliens. 'Cause, well, they are aliens."

"How are you so calm about this?" Rose asked, glancing at her.

Daisy just shrugged. "Eh."

"Good thing we didn't take you to the Deep South." The Doctor chuckled at the two.

Rose looked at him. "Where are you and Aria from?" She asked.

"All over the place." He answered.

"Not really." The Guardian mumbled, leaning back on her hands in much the same way as Daisy currently was.

"They all speak English." Rose nodded towards the door.

"No, you just hear English." The Doctor shook his head. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?!" Rose gasped.

"Well, in a good way!"

"That's actually pretty cool." Daisy giggled.

"Comes in handy." The Guardian shrugged.

"Your machine gets inside my head." Rose stated, a bit angry, not taking her eyes off the Doctor. "It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

The Doctor frowned. "I didn't think about it like that."

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South!" Rose exclaimed. "Who are you, the both of you? What are you called? What sort of aliens are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor." The Doctor answered before pointing. "And that's Aria Carington."

The Guardian smiled, giving Rose a wave. "Hello."

Rose rolled her eyes. "But from what planet?"

The Guardian tilted her head slightly as she looked at Rose. "Dear Rose, I do not believe you would know its whereabouts if we told you."

"Where are you from?!"

The Doctor responded this time, glaring a bit. "What does it matter?"

Rose slammed her hand on the ground. "Tell me who you are!"

"This is who we are, right here, right now, alright?!" The Doctor shouted, the Guardian and Daisy watching the two go back and forth with each other. "All that counts is here and now, and this is us." He pointed to the Guardian. "Right, Ari?"

The Guardian blinked. "Er, yeah... Before I say anything else," She slowly looked to Daisy. "d'you have anything to add to this evening's commentary?"

"I..." She trailed off. "I...don't think so? I'm feeling a bit conflicted in this instance. I thought you'd just tell us stuff when you wanted to."

"Apparently that's easier said than done." The Guardian remarked, looking back to Rose. "Listen, Rose, did it ever occur to you that there might be a reason why we don't want to talk about this?"

"I..." Rose trailed off as she stared at the Guardian before letting her gaze drift over to the Doctor, seeing him giving her the same look. What could have happened to make them not want to talk about their home?

What kind of name is The Doctor when his associate is called Aria Carington? Or was she supposed to be asking the opposite? What happened to them? Why were they reduced to this just by these simple questions?

" _Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes._ "

Rose then spared another glance at her sister, and all Daisy did was just give her a reassuring smile before nodding.

"Alright..." Rose sighed. "Okay." She nodded. "As my mate Shareen's told me and Daisy a time or two, don't argue with the designated driver... Or in this case, designated drivers."

"See?" Daisy grinned, clapping her hands as she leaned forward. "That wasn't so hard." She then took a moment to pull out her phone and look at it. "Although, we can't really call for a taxi. Not by a long shot. A really long shot. No signal whatsoever."

Rose couldn't help but let out a laugh at that, pulling out her own phone. "We are out of range, aren't we? Just a bit."

"Here." The Doctor held out his hand, and Rose dropped her phone into it. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..."

"Is that a technical term?" Rose asked as the Doctor took her phone apart, using his sonic screwdriver on the battery. "Jiggery pokery?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery." The Doctor joked as he handed Rose her phone back before taking Daisy's and doing the same trick on it. "What about you?"

"Oh, the Tyler twins failed big time at hullabaloo." Daisy laughed.

"I wouldn't worry too much." The Guardian spoke up. "Maybe I could tutor you both sometime. I can be pretty good at hullabaloo."

"And she's not lying." The Doctor added before handing Daisy her phone back as well. "There you go."

Rose and Daisy kinda shared a look before Rose quickly dialed a certain number and raised her mobile up to her ear, Daisy leaning in so she could hear.

" _Hello?_ " Jackie Tyler's voice greeted.

"Mum?" Rose and Daisy gasped in unison, glancing at each other with wide eyes.

" _Oh, what is it, you two? What's wrong?_ " Jackie asked. " _What have I done now? Oh, these red and orange tops are falling to bits! You should get your money back, loves. Go on, there must be something. Neither of you ever phone in the middle of day. Let alone at the same time together._ " The Tyler sisters giggled before they could stop it, both of them quickly clapping their hands over their mouths, which made the Guardian snicker as she and the Doctor watched them. " _What's so funny?_ "

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Daisy said quickly, sighing as she calmed down from their giggles. "You alright, though?"

" _Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?_ "

"What day is it?".

" _Wednesday, all day. You and Rose got hangovers? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later._ "

"Yeah." Rose bit her lip in thought, shooting a look at Daisy before speaking into the phone again. "Er, anyway, we were just calling 'cause we might be late home."

" _Is there something wrong?_ "

"No... We're fine." Rose assured her, her and Daisy casting their eyes to look out the large viewing window. "Top of the world." The Doctor and the Guardian shared amused looks as Rose hung up, her and Daisy staring down at the phone in amazement.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor joked.

"That was five billion years ago." Daisy mumbled, pointing at the phone. "So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, our Mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are, Daisy Tyler." The Guardian rolled her eyes. "Thought you were better than that."

Suddenly, the floor shook and shuddered under their feet; making the four of them look around, the Doctor and the Guardian frowning.

"That's not supposed to happen..." The Doctor stated as he and the Guardian shared a look before their faces split into wide grins and they ran from the room, leaving Rose and Daisy to rush after them.

•••••

 _Inside, Manchester Suite_...

" _Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you._ "

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario." The Moxx of Balhoon was telling the Face of Boe as the quartet returned to the Manchester Suite. "I find the inherent laxity of the ongoing multiverse..."

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." The Doctor denied. "I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that."

"What do you think, Miss Jabe?" The Guardian asked kindly as the Tree walked up to them. "The engines sound a bit dodgy. Pitched up about thirty Hertz or so, I'd say."

Jabe shook her head. "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Do you know where the engine room is?" The Doctor asked, curious, as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite." Jabe suggested. "I could show you and your friends."

"You know what? You three go." Rose told them. "Think Daisy and I are gonna go catch up with the family." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards Cassandra. "Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Ooh, yes." Daisy nodded eagerly. "Definitely wanna have a word with her."

"Don't start a fight." The Guardian pointed a finger at them before smiling at Jabe. "Shall we?"

"And we want both of you home by midnight!" Rose called after them.

"So strict." The Doctor joked before chuckling as he, Jabe and the Guardian headed out of the room.

" _Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Maintenance corridor_...

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" The Doctor asked Jabe as the two of them and the Guardian navigated their way down the maintenance duct. "Is there a captain or something?"

"There's just the Steward and the staff." Jabe replied. "All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"Wait. Are you talking about the computer?" The Guardian enquired. "Who controls that, though?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there isn't anyone from the Corporation onboard?"

"They're not needed." Jabe shook her head. "This facility is purely automated. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor guessed.

"If you like. The nautical term is appropriate."

"You're telling us." He snorted. "Aria and I were onboard another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. We ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold."

"You're telling me." The Guardian rolled her eyes, glancing at Jabe. "You should've seen us, Jabe. It certainly was a sight to see. Although, I did handle it pretty well. I was like an Ice Queen, sitting on top of that thing like it was a throne."

"Truly unforgettable." The Doctor remarked. "Anyway, back to the current situation: You're saying that if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?"

Jabe shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor grinned.

"I don't understand." Jabe hurried after him and the Guardian. "In what way is that fantastic?"

"Oh, don't pay that and mind." The Guardian waved it off, shooting a grin Jabe's way. "It's sort of his go-to phrase."

•••••

 _Inside, Manchester Suite_...

"Soon, the Sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die." Cassandra was telling Daisy and Rose as the three of them looked out of the window at the Sun and down at the Earth. "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." She sighed. "I had such fun."

"What happened to everyone else?" Rose asked. "The Human Race – where did it go?"

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"There really are more humans, then?" Daisy queried. "You aren't the last one?"

"I am the last pure human." Cassandra corrected. "The others... mingled. Oh, they call themselves New Humans and Proto-Humans and Digi-Humans, even Human-ish. But you know what I call them?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mongrels."

"But they're still human." Daisy frowned. "Just 'cause they have a little something extra mixed in shouldn't matter."

"She's right." Rose agreed. "And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra told them.

"Yeah." Daisy said, incredulous. "And how many operations have you had, exactly?"

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached... Is that why you two wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out. And Daisy, your nose is a bit wide. Perhaps a light operation could fix that."

Daisy gasped, glaring. "I believe I speak for both my sister and myself when I say that 'We'd rather die.'"

"Honestly, I doesn't hurt." Cassandra looked at them.

"We mean it." Rose agreed with Daisy, crossing her arms. "We'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you – a bitchy trampoline."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Oh, well, what do you know?"

"Rose and I were born on that planet." Daisy pointed out the window. "And so was our Mum, and so was our Dad. So that make us officially the last human beings in this room, 'cause you sure as hell aren't human." She said. "You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there isn't anything left." She tilted her head a bit. "It's like anything human was just chucked into the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nothing more. Come on, Ro."

"Nice talking." Rose gave Cassandra a meaningless grin before just following after her sister, neither of them noticing the Adherents of the Repeated Meme watching them as they left the room.

•••••

 _Inside, Maintenance corridor_...

"So, tell us, Jabe. What's a Tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked as he, the Guardian and Jabe were still making their way down the maintenance duct; the low ceiling forcing the three of them to stoop slightly.

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe answered.

"Oh, please." The Guardian rolled her eyes. "Everyone on this platform is worth zillions."

"Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop?" The Doctor glanced at Jabe before smirking as he looked straight ahead again. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family." Jabe informed them. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Excuse us." The Guardian said as she and the Doctor brushed past her and walked up to a control panel, the Doctor getting out his sonic screwdriver and using it on the screen.

"And what about your ancestry, Aria? And yours, Doctor?" Jabe asked the duo. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps you both only enjoy trouble because there's nothing else left... I scanned you earlier, both of you. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence... And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." She lowered her voice, her tone awed. "I know where you're from... Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. And I just want to say... how sorry I am, to you both." She put a comforting hand on the Guardian's shoulder, making said Time Lady look at Jabe. The Tree gazed into the Guardian's eyes. "And dear Guardian, you must not let your past control your present or future... It will only cause you misery."

The Guardian's eyes flicked from Jabe's hand on her shoulder to her face while she ignored the gaze she could feel the Doctor giving her. The Guardian then took a deep breath in, trying to keep her emotions under control as she felt a tear escape the corner of her eye, and put her hand over the one Jabe had placed on her shoulder.

The somewhat emotional silence that had enveloped the three individuals was soon interrupted by the sound of the door they were next to as it slid open, the Doctor's sonic finally succeeding in its work on the control panel to get it open, allowing them to enter.

•••••

 _Inside, Ventilation chamber_...

The trio walked through the door and found themselves in the ventilation chamber, the Doctor tilting his head slightly as they looked upon a number of large spinning fans.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?"

•••••

 _Inside, Platform One, Corridor_...

As Rose and Daisy walked down the corridor – finding their way back to the observation gallery – the Adherents of the Repeated Meme suddenly stepped in front of them, blocking their way. But before the Tyler twins could say anything, two of the Adherents stepped forward and knocked them to the floor where they then laid unconscious before being dragged away.


	11. The End of the World: Part 3

_Inside, Ventilation chamber_...

"Fair dos, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning." The Doctor looked at the fans. "Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." He scanned a panel, then grinned. "Gotcha!" He pulled the panel off and jumped back when a metal spider scuttled out.

The Guardian squinted as they watched the metal spider scurry across the floor and up the wall. "What the hell is that?"

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe wondered.

"I can't be." The Doctor shook his head. "Hold on." He aimed his sonic screwdriver, but then Jabe used a whip-like thing to lasso the spider and making it drop down right into the Guardian's hands.

"Hey!" The Guardian grinned. "Nice liana."

"Thank you." Jabe smiled. "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Oh, don't worry. We won't tell anybody." The Doctor promised as the Guardian handed him the spider. "Now then..." He mumbled, examining the metal creature. "...Who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage..." The Guardian whispered suddenly, eyes widening before she looked up at the Doctor. "It's sabotage."

" _Earth Death in ten minutes._ "

"The temperature is about to rocket." The Doctor stated, looking around for the exit. "Come on!"

" _Earth Death in ten minutes._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Corridor_...

As the Doctor, Jabe and the Guardian hurried along – they soon came to a door with smoke seeping into the corridor, a bright Sun glare coming from a small glass panel.

"Give me that." The Guardian snatched the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from him. "Hold on, get back." She ordered the blue staff that were gathering around outside the door, all of them coughing squeaky little coughs because of the smoke. The Guardian then aimed the sonic at a small panel nearby, making it beep.

" _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._ "

"Is the Steward in there?" Jabe gasped, concerned.

"You can smell him." The Guardian said quickly, wrinkling her nose as she tossed the Doctor back his sonic screwdriver. "Come on, there's another Sun filter programmed to descend."

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending._ "

Daisy stirred slowly, then blinked when she saw a shield on the window beginning to lower, a piercing glare from the Sun peeking in. She gasped and sat up, then spotted Rose slumped nearby, still unconscious. "Rose!" She crawled over to her sister, shaking her desperately. "Rose Marion Tyler, get your arse up!"

" _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending._ "

Rose's eyes shot open before she sat straight up. "What's going on?"

"We're about to die." Daisy said quickly before shooting to her feet and bolting for the door, trying to get it open, grunting when she found it locked. "Let us out!" She screamed as Rose ran up beside her, both of them beginning to knock on it frantically. "Let us out! Let us out!"

" _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Corridor_...

The Doctor and the Guardian ran around the corner, finding the gallery where the Sun filter was descending, the Doctor starting work on the door panel.

"Anyone in there?" The Guardian called as she knelt down and bent to try and see under the door.

"Let us out!" The Tyler sisters' muffled voices shouted.

"Oh, it would be you two, wouldn't it?" The Guardian tried not to roll her eyes before getting to her feet again and going over to the panel the Doctor was working on.

"Open the door!"

"Hold on!" The Doctor began moving quicker while the Guardian started typing on a keypad to try and help get the door open. Just what they both needed. Their first adventure with Rose and Daisy – the Guardian's first adventure with a companion of her own – and they were both about to be roasted. "Give us two ticks!"

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._ "

The Tyler twins sighed in relief as the shield started going back up.

" _Sun filter descending._ "

"Just what we need!" The Doctor's muffled voice remarked as the Sun rays hit the top of the door. "The computer's getting clever!"

"Stop mucking about!" Daisy smacked her hand against the door.

"We're not mucking about!" The Guardian's muffled voice responded this time. "The bastard's fighting back!"

"Open the door!"

"Hang on!"

When the rays hit the door and started moving down, Daisy and Rose quickly turned and ran down the stairs, flattening themselves to the floor.

"The lock's melted!" Rose shouted to be heard before grabbing Daisy's hand and holding it tightly.

" _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._ "

Panting, the Tyler sisters then ran back up the steps and to the door. "The whole thing's jammed." The Doctor's voice said. "We can't open the doors."

"Just stay there!" The Guardian shouted. "Don't move!"

"And where do you expect us to go?!" Daisy huffed, smacking her hand against door again, as if emphasizing her point. "Ipswich? The Lake District? Devon?!"

"I think they get it." Rose quipped, trying not to laugh at her sister's expression.

" _Earth Death in five minutes._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Manchester Suite_...

"The metal machine confirms." Jabe said as the Doctor and the Guardian entered the room. "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me!"

"Summon the Steward." The Moxx of Balhoon suggested.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe informed sadly.

"Who killed him?"

"This whole planet was sponsored by the Face of Boe." Cassandra said. "He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face!"

"You know, there's actually quite an easy way of finding out who's responsible for all this chaos." The Guardian spoke up, taking the metal spider from Jabe and showing it to everyone. "Someone has brought their little pet onboard. I think now's a good time to send him back to Master."

She then set the spider down on the floor and watched it scuttle over to Cassandra, looking up at her. But after a moment, the metal creature went over to...

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Cassandra hissed. "J'accuse!"

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious." The Doctor chimed in, strolling over. "But if you stop and think about it..." When the lead Adherent tried to hit him, the Doctor pulled off its arm. "...A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are: an idea." He then pulled a wire on the arm, making all the Adherents crumple into bundles of black cloaks. "Remote controlled droids."

"Quite a nice cover for the real troublemaker." The Guardian remarked, stepping over to the metal spider. "Got to admire their ingenuity." She then toed the spider. "Go on, sweetheart. Go home."

The little metal creature then scurried back to Cassandra, and said stretch of skin sneered. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed."

The Guardian smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Quite the opposite."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "At arms!"

The Doctor snorted, stepping up next to the Guardian as the men in hospital whites raised their spray guns. "What are you gonna do, moisturize us?"

"With acid." Cassandra retorted. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

The Guardian quirked an eyebrow. "Bit stupid to sabotage a ship while you're still on it, don't you think?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

The Doctor shook his head in disgust. "Five billions years and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor, Aria. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours."

The Guardian's face was taken over by a mask as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Wafer-thin ice, Cassandra. Wafer-thin ice."

"Arrest her, the infidel!" The Moxx of Balhoon shouted.

"Oh, shut it, pixie." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I've still got my final option."

" _Earth Death in three minutes._ "

"And here it comes!" Cassandra grinned. "You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'B _urn, baby, burn._ '"

Jabe narrowed her eyes. "Then you'll burn with us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cassandra sighed. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate!" Just then, the Platform rocked violently, the Doctor and the Guardian being able to hear the sounds of explosions everywhere. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She giggled. "Oh, shame on me."

" _Safety systems failing. Heat levels rising._ "

"Bye bye, darlings." Cassandra cooed as her teleport activated, her voice fading as she and her attendants were teleported away. "Bye bye, my darlings..."

" _Safety systems failing. Heat levels rising._ "

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx of Balhoon cried.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe shook her head.

"No, we can do it by hand." The Doctor stated. "There must be a system restore switch. Ari, Jabe, come on. You lot," He turned to the others. "just chill."

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical._ "

"Where are they?" Rose breathed as the shield began to lower more.

"They'll be back." Daisy gripped Rose's hand tightly as the two of them tried to stay as low to ground as possible. "They have to."

•••••

 _Inside, Ventilation chamber_...

"Oh, the switch has to be there, doesn't it?" The Guardian groaned as they reached the ventilation chamber, looking past the razor sharp fans.

" _Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising._ "

The Doctor tried a lever nearby, and he watched the fans slow, but when he let go, they started up again. "Great."

" _External temperature – five thousand degrees._ "

Jabe then went and held the lever down, and the Doctor looked at her. "You can't." He protested. "The heat's going to vent through this place!"

"I know." Jabe replied calmly.

"Jabe, you're made of wood." The Guardian told her, taking the lever herself. "You go. Get yourself safe, and get everyone else safe."

"Ari –" The Doctor began.

"Someone's gotta help you." The Guardian cut him off. "And I think I'm a bit more durable than Jabe would be when the heat runs through here." She glanced at the Tree woman. "No offense."

"None taken." Jabe smiled before turning to the Doctor. "Well? Stop wasting time, Time Lord." She then quickly made her way towards the exit but spared a glance back at the Guardian. "You don't see it, but you're living up to your name."

" _Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous._ "

As Jabe fully exited the ventilation chamber, the Doctor looked at the first fan before ducking through. He then cautiously approached the next fan.

" _Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical._ "

The Doctor looked behind him to see the Guardian still holding onto the lever, albeit sweating and breathing heavily. The Guardian swallowed hard, nodding confidently to try and reassure the Doctor (and herself, to be honest). The Doctor then turned back to the fans, then made it past the second one.

" _Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising._ "

Suddenly, there was a snap behind him. Like metal on metal. The fans started speeding up. The Doctor looked back in shock to see the Guardian laying on her back on the floor, holding her hands above her face and staring at them with wide eyes.

The Doctor closed his eyes before looking back the other way.

" _Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five –_ "

The Doctor, with his eyes still closed, stepped calmly through the fan. Now safely on the other side, he opened his eyes.

" _Four, three..._ "

The Doctor quickly dashed over to the switch, raising the lever when he got to it. "Raise shields!" He shouted.

" _Two, one..._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair._ "

Rose and Daisy looked back to see the cracks in the window repairing, then their eyes widened when they saw bits and pieces of Earth floating past.

"What an adventure this turned out be." Daisy said, trying to get her racing heart to slow down.

"Yeah." Rose let out a breath before grabbing her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go back."

•••••

 _Inside, Ventilation chamber_...

The Guardian laid on the ground, still staring up at her hands as she held them above her face. She then registered the sound of running footsteps before the Doctor dropped down next to her. "Ari?" He asked worriedly. "Ari, come on, talk to me."

The Time Lady breathed in and out a few times, and the Doctor watched as little tendrils of golden energy began to swirl around her hands.

Realizing what she was forcing herself to do, the Doctor tried to stop the Guardian, but she just jerked her hands away from him. It was only a few moments more before the golden energy dissipated to reveal the Guardian's hands were completely healed – blemish free.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Doctor said quietly. "I could've healed you."

"And how fair would that have been to you?" She retorted.

The Doctor just sighed, helping the Guardian to her feet. "Agree to disagree, as they say." He told her. "Let's go."


	12. The End of the World: Part 4 - FINAL

_Inside, Manchester Suite_...

The Doctor and the Guardian entered the main gallery again, and the Guardian nodded to Jabe, seeing her safe with her fellow Trees.

"You both alright?" Daisy asked as she and Rose walked up to the two Time Lords.

"Oh, yeah. We're fine." The Guardian stated, a fierce fire growing within her eyes. "We're full of ideas. Aren't we, Doctor?"

"Oh, bristling with them." He agreed. "In fact, idea number one: teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. What does that mean for idea number two, though? Ari?"

"Idea number two: this feed must be hidden nearby." The Guardian walked over to the ostrich egg on its podium, picked it up, then smashed it on the ground, revealing a small device. "Ooh, well, would you look at that?" She grinned, picking it up before tossing it to the Doctor. "Idea number three, my friend?"

"Idea number three," He began as he caught the little device. "if you're as clever as Ari and I – then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the device, and they heard Cassandra's voice again. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces!" She laughed as she was beamed in, and she stopped, eyes wide when she saw where she was. "Oh."

"The last human." The Guardian glared as Daisy and Rose came up on either side of her and the Doctor.

"So you passed my little test." Cassandra stammered. "Bravo! This makes you eligible to join the, er... the Human Club!"

"People have died, Cassandra." The Guardian practically growled, the Doctor nearly doing the same – both of them keeping in mind that Daisy and Rose had nearly died as well. "You murdered them!"

"It depends on your definition of people. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Take me to court, then, Aria. You and the Doctor can watch me smile and cry and flutter –"

"And creak?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

Cassandra blinked. "And what?"

"Creak." The Doctor nodded at her. "You're creaking."

"What?" Cassandra looked down at herself as her skin was bleaching, showing veins. "Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot."

"You are the one who raised the temperature." The Guardian pointed out.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Aria! Doctor! I'll do anything! I'm sorry!"

"Help her." Rose whispered, Daisy clutching onto her arm.

"No." The Guardian said simply, not a hint of sympathy in her eyes as the Doctor stayed quiet. "It's like what I said when we arrived here – Everything has it's time. Everything ends...And everything dies."

"I'm... too... young!" Cassandra wailed.

Her skin then exploded, but the Guardian and the Doctor didn't even flinch. They then headed for the door, the Tyler twins following after them.

" _Daisy Tyler._ " A voice suddenly spoke, making said young woman stop when she heard the voice in her head while Rose, the Doctor and the Guardian continued on.

Daisy looked around. "Who said that?"

" _Look behind you, Daisy._ "

She did, and was met with the Face of Boe staring right at her. "Are you... Was that you?"

" _Yes. I have telepathic abilities, and can control who hears my voice in their head._ "

Daisy walked over and crouched in front of his glass case to look at him more directly. "How are you like this? What made you this way?"

" _Someone dear to us both gave me life again._ "

"Us both?" Daisy frowned. "What d'you mean?"

" _You will understand in time._ "

Daisy tilted her head, but decided not to comment. "You're pretty old, aren't you?" She asked. "You've seen a few things... What does Earth mean to you, in the grand scheme of things, so to speak? You know, if you don't mind me asking."

" _I consider it a home. I lived there once, too, Daisy. A long time ago, though, I'm afraid... You travel with the Doctor and Aria, yeah?_ "

"Just started, actually..." She nodded slowly.

" _Please believe me when I say this, Daisy... Hold onto that life for as long as you can. Do not take it for granted. It will not last forever. As the Guardian says – everything ends._ "

Daisy blinked. "Who's the Guardian?"

" _As I said, you will understand in time. The further you go in your journey, the more you will grow. Believe me, I've seen it._ "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daisy squinted at him.

" _Farewell, Daisy Tyler. Farewell._ "

•••••

 _Inside, Viewing gallery_...

" _Shuttles four and five now departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance._ "

Rose stood between the Doctor and the Guardian as they looked out at the remains of Earth floating past the huge, red Sun. "The End of the Earth." She said softly just as Daisy entered the room before walking down the steps to join them. "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just..."

"Everything ends..." Daisy whispered.

The Doctor glanced their way, smiling softly before offering Rose his arm. "Come with me."

"Where were you?" The Guardian asked quietly as she and Daisy followed the Doctor and Rose.

Daisy didn't say anything at first, but then breathed in before answering as they exited the room.

"...Just stopped and spoke with Jabe on my way out."

•••••

 _Outside, London, Day_...

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS onto a busy modern day London street, followed by Daisy who was then followed by the Doctor and the Guardian as people flooded past them while they went about their everyday business. "Big issue!" Someone was shouting. "Big issue!"

"You know, you think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't." The Doctor said as the four of them stood amongst the hustle and bustle. "One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." They all looked up. "Aria and I... Our planet's gone." He said quietly, Rose and Daisy sparing him a glance while the Guardian kept her gaze on the sky. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust... Before its time."

"What happened?" Rose whispered in shock.

"There was a war, and we lost." The Doctor said flatly.

"A war with who?" Daisy asked, but neither the Doctor nor the Guardian answered. "Sore topic, then." She thought before asking another question. "What about your people?"

"We're a Time Lord and Time Lady." The Guardian finally spoke up, gesturing at the Doctor and herself. "We are the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone, and we're the only survivors." She let out a shaky breath as she felt the Doctor wrap an arm around her shoulders. "We're left traveling on our own 'cause there's no one else."

The Tyler sisters looked from the Guardian to the Doctor before sharing a look with each other. "There's us." They offered in unison, looking back to the duo.

The Doctor spared a glance their way as he kept his arm around the Guardian's shoulders, absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "You've both seen how dangerous it is." He told them. "Do you want to go home?"

"I don't." Daisy replied surely, smiling as the Guardian looked her way. "Not yet, anyway."

"Me neither." Rose nodded in agreement, not being able to hold back her own small smile. She opened her mouth to say something else, but paused before starting to grin. "Oh. Can you smell chips?"

The Guardian quirked an eyebrow in confusion before sniffing the air. "You know... Yeah, I do." She responded, laughing a bit. "Yeah!"

"I want chips." Daisy decided, liking the sound of that.

"You know what?" The Doctor asked as he took his arm from the Guardian's shoulders. "Me, too."

"Right, then." Rose nodded before pointing at the Doctor and the Guardian. "Before you two get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money." The Guardian grinned, shrugging as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

Daisy stared at her, amused. "What sort of friends' day out is this, then?" She nodded at them. "Come on, then, tightwads. Chips are on me and Rose."

Said Tyler laughed, looping her arm through Daisy's as the four of them started walking. "We've only got five billion years before the shops close." She joked.

The Doctor and the Guardian laughed as they strode off down the busy street with the two sisters. The Doctor and the Guardian glanced at each other, grins spreading across their faces before they looked back ahead again. What Daisy had said hadn't gone unnoticed by them... and then their grins widened even more as the Tyler twins began telling them more about themselves.

Apparently the four of them were friends now.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was long overdue.**

 **Anyway, what did y'all think...? *smiles hopefully***

 **Do you think I did alright with the character portrayals? I tried dividing up the dialogue as evenly as possible. Please, do not be afraid to tell me if there's something I need to work on.**

 **All the same, though, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, there won't be as long a wait for the next update (there won't be, trust me). I'm done with the semester, so I'm going to have more free time.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. There's going to be a little filler chapter coming up next! :)**

 **Leave your thoughts in the comments! (Maybe I can finish writing " _Robot of Sherwood_ " for 12 and Lexi 2.0 in _The Stars of Time_? We shall see... )**

 **Until next time!**

 **💋 _Love always,_**

 _ **~Maddy**_


	13. Interlude: Settling In

**A/N: As promised! :)**

 **Daisy and Rose get more permanent spots within the TARDIS... Good times.**

 **Enjoy! 😘**

* * *

 _Inside, TARDIS, Console room_...

"So you two wished upon a shooting star and seven years later – the Doctor and I turn up." The Guardian stated, kind of laughing as she, the Tyler twins and the Doctor all entered the TARDIS. The four of them retuning from their friends' day out chip date.

Daisy nodded, smiling happily. "Pretty much."

"Gotta love Fate." The Doctor remarked as he pulled a lever on the console, sending the TARDIS off into the Time Vortex. "She has a funny way of doing things."

"Some people might have a different outlook." Rose commented as she rounded the console.

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't really like to focus on that."

"Why don't you both go on and get settled in?" The Guardian suggested, turning a knob on the console as she passed it. "Bedrooms are down the corridor and to the right. The TARDIS will help you find the right ones."

"S'pose taking a few moments to regroup after the end of the Earth wouldn't hurt." Daisy nodded.

"Definitely not." Rose agreed. "Thanks."

"And when you two are done," The Doctor called as the Tyler sisters left. "we'll head off again."

"Got it!" They called before exiting the console room completely.

Once they were alone, the Doctor chanced a look the Guardian's way, said Time Lady flashing him a small smile in return.

"They are your shining lights, my dears." A calming voice suddenly spoke inside the duo's minds. "They will drag your dark into the dawn."

The Doctor and the Guardian looked up towards the ceiling at hearing the voice in their heads before they then looked back down and across to each other. The TARDIS was obviously very sure of herself, and she was trying to get them to see that. To feel what she already knew.

But it was just as the Guardian had said on Platform One when Daisy told them that she thought they'd just tell her more about themselves when they wanted to. As if she wasn't wanting to push them...

...It was easier said than done.

•••••

 _Inside, TARDIS, Corridor_...

Daisy and Rose walked down the TARDIS's corridors, feeling a light hum as they moved along. Like the TARDIS itself was alive.

And she was.

After all, the Doctor and the Guardian (or Aria, as she was known to them) had referred to it as a 'she' before. And the Guardian had said the TARDIS would help them find their rooms.

"I can't believe we actually get our own rooms." Rose spoke quietly as they walked down the hall.

"I know." Daisy smiled. "I wonder what we'll get."

And as if the TARDIS knew what they were thinking (and for all they knew, she probably did), the Tyler twins found themselves standing in front of doors right across the hall from each other; Rose standing in front of a bubblegum pink door with a beautifully intricate rose carved in the middle, and Daisy standing in front of lavender purple door with a charmingly ornate daisy carved into the center.

The Tyler sisters glanced back at each other, both of them sporting raised eyebrows and barely suppressed grins.

"See you after?" Rose quirked an eyebrow even higher, excited for the fact that she and Daisy were actually getting separate bedrooms. Something which they had never had before.

"Definitely." Daisy nodded, shooting her sister a grin before the two of them turned away from each other once again and entered their rooms.

•••••

 _Inside, TARDIS, Daisy's bedroom_...

Daisy gasped in excitement when she stepped inside her bedroom and took in the sight before her.

The ceiling was a mural of a nebula of which Daisy did not know the name. It transfixed her with its gorgeous swirling mix of colors of deep purples, blues and greens; along with bright little stars dotted across it. Her bed was queen-sized, the bed-frame a lovely robin's egg blue with an orange coral bedspread.

"You know my color taste." Daisy complimented, then smiled wide. "You really are so very thoughtful."

She then saw the wall behind her and let out a little laugh of disbelief. The entire wall was an exact mural of a photograph Daisy had taken herself a couple years back while on a school trip to Paris. It was a stunning scene of the Eiffel Tower at sunset, the setting Sun's colors casting a beautiful pink and orange-y glow upon the historic monument. Daisy then turned to the wall opposite it, and giggled. This entire wall was taken up by a mural of a vast sea/field of daisies in a variety of colors; ranging anywhere from pink to orange, yellow to white, and red to light purple.

"Oh, the irony." Daisy sighed as she shook her head, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. "You really know how to treat a girl, TARDIS."

The dressers of the room were white with seafoam green knobs. Settled on top of the dressers, though, were various framed pictures of different moments from Daisy's life. Moments such as Daisy and Rose on their first day of primary school – a photo that neither four year old Tyler twin wanted to take but weren't able to escape their insistent mother; a picture of a grinning Daisy as she was clad in a graduation cap and gown while proudly showing off her diploma; and there was even a picture that Daisy had snuck in of Rose as said Tyler was getting ready for her first date with Mickey. However, the photograph that stood in the center – amongst all the others – was the one that stuck out to Daisy the most. It was the one that she loved the most. She didn't remember it being taken, but that was only because she was a baby when it was took.

Daisy gingerly stepped up to the photograph in question and gently picked it up off the dresser and smiled softly, looking down at her and Rose's infant selves as they were being held by their parents on their first Christmas. Baby Rose resting comfortably within their mother's arms while Baby Daisy was nestled safely within the arms of their father, Pete Tyler, a man whom they were not able to remember given that he died when they were still infants.

Daisy sighed, carefully running her thumb over the edges of the picture as a sudden feeling of emptiness came at her and punched her in the gut. Who knew emptiness could hurt this badly all of a sudden?

"You alright?" A familiar Cockney voice enquired as the Guardian stepped into the room.

"Yeah." Daisy sighed, setting the photograph back atop the dresser before turning around to face the Time Lady. "Just got lost in my own reminiscence." She waved her hand around her room. "This is beautiful. The TARDIS is amazingly perceptive."

"Oh, she's more than that." The Guardian grinned, rubbing her hand along the doorframe, feeling the TARDIS give a gentle hum at the contact. "It's like the Doctor was saying on Platform One – the TARDIS gets inside your head. She not only translates alien languages for you; she also gets to know you. In her own way, so to speak. She's quite unique in the way that she... knows what you need before you yourself even do."

"Sounds a bit motherly." Daisy remarked, letting out a giggle.

"S'pose she can be that way sometimes." The Guardian agreed, smiling a bit. She then nodded to the ceiling. "Enjoy outer space, do you?"

"I do a bit, actually." She admitted, looking up at her bedroom ceiling. "It's very realistic."

"Yeah, the TARDIS doesn't do things half-arse." The Guardian told her, looking back down. "I've come to know that quite well since I took up residency within her."

Daisy looked back down and across to her, tilting her head curiously. "How long have you traveled in the TARDIS?"

"A while. Since right after I met the Doctor." Is what she decided to answer with. "It's sort of a long story. A story that I don't feel like getting into right now."

"Fair enough." Daisy nodded, respecting her wishes. She then crossed her arms as she took a few steps towards the Guardian, meeting her in the middle of the room. "Any particular reason you came and found me?"

"Actually, yes." She nodded. "The Doctor was getting impatient, you'll find that that tends to happen with him, and sent me to come collect you and Rose so we can head off for our next destination."

"And where would that be?" Daisy asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"No idea." The Guardian uncrossed her arms. "But that's the fun of it." She gave a shrug. "Now then, Daisy Tyler, shall we go collect your sister so we can set off on our next trip?"

"A trip that will no doubt end up being chaotic?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

The Guardian grinned as she turned back to the door. "If we're lucky."

Daisy laughed as she followed the Guardian out, the two of them walking down the corridor in the direction of Rose's room since the TARDIS had moved it down aways.

The Guardian could feel the happiness emanating off the walls of the TARDIS. Like she could practically feel the TARDIS's excitement, said box actually pretty giddy at the fact that her two dears were trying to claw their way out of the shadows.

Something about these two sisters was special. There was something about Daisy and Rose that was going to help pull the Guardian and the Doctor out of the heart of their own darkness.

Just exactly what that something was... would definitely be interesting to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, dearies! ️**

 **I'm not too sure if I'm completely happy with how this came out, but I do hold a small sense of accomplishment for actually getting something published.**

 **It really does feel kind of amazing to actually be writing this story again. I love the Guardian so much, and have so much in store for her and the Doctor.**

 **I do hope that y'all will stick with this story (thank you to those who have) 'cause there's seriously so much to come. (Like I'm not even joking. There are a couple of you that I've talked over A LOT of ideas with, so y'all know I'm not exaggerating.)**

 **Anyway, I think I've rambled enough for one chapter. ️**

 **So, I will bid you farewell and say that the next episode you'll be getting in this book is... " _The Unquiet Dead_ "!**

 **Until then!**

 **💋 _Love always,_**

 _ **~Maddy**_


End file.
